Missing Piece
by Jennie-x
Summary: At first when Troy found out he was spending two weeks without his girlfriend, he thought his life was going to be hell, then came along Ryan Evans and a whole lot more drama. SLASH. Warnings; inside. First HSM fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first ever High School Musical fanfic, so please be nice?  It's slash (nothing but slash with me I'm affraid) **

**Warnings; there WILL be homophobic views, and abuse. **

**Thanks to Georgia for reading through it for me :) x **

Troy woke up in a bad mood. He knew it was stupid, he was being stupid. Two weeks wasn't a long time, fourteen days would pass no quicker then fourteen days would pass if she were here with him. She was only one thousand and seventy three miles away visiting relatives, yet he couldn't help but feel as though they were worlds apart. He got dressed slowly, school was going to be harder without her there. It was rare that they were seen without each other and he knew people were going to ask where she was, if he'd heard from her and if he was okay without her. His dad was waiting for him, every so often he would shout up to him to hurry up. He walked downstairs ten minutes later than he normally would have done. He smiled at his dad with no enthusiasm but his dad didn't question it, he understood.

He parted from his dad with a small smile and a wave, his dad hadn't questioned him and he knew he was lucky to have a father who seemed to understand when silence was needed instead of father and son bonding. He walked to home room, his feet dragging on the polished floor. Ms Darbus ridiculed him for being late, giving him a detention. He silently glared at his teacher and sat at the back. Chad turned around and smiled sympathetically at him, his basket ball being palmed in his hand.

The door opened again, and Ryan walked in. The class looked up at him, and it was as though the whole classes mouths fell open in synch as they saw the purple bruise forming over his right eye. "Late, as well Mr Evans." If Mrs Darbus noticed the black eye, she didn't say anything. "Detention." Ryan didn't moan or make a scene, he slid into his seat silently and stared at the bored.

Once Mrs Darbus had finished giving out notices, she allowed the class to fill with chatter. Sharpay looked over at Ryan and sighed. "You could have at least covered it," She smiled sheepishly. Her twin brother looked at her and shrugged. "Does it hurt?" He nodded and she smiled at him again. "It's too late for me to cover it up, they've seen it now." Ryan just shrugged miserably.

The bell rang ten minutes later, and Sharpay pushed herself out of the class with a smile. Ryan following slowly behind. "Ryan!" He stopped in his tracks when his name was called, he knew it was going to be one of the jocks asking about his eye, but he was surprised when he realised it was Troy. Even though he was a jock, he was different to the rest, nice even.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, though he knew exactly what Troy was going to ask him. Troy looked at him sceptically and they started to walk to their first class together, it was maths and both boys hated it secretly.

"What happened, man?" Troy asked. Ryan knew that question was going to be asked a lot today, though he doubted any one was going to ask with as much kindness as Troy had. He knew better to think any thing on it, Troy was just a nice guy.

"I..." He hadn't thought this part through. He knew he couldn't tell the truth. "Got mugged." he finished lamely, some how he knew Troy had seen through it.

"Right." The basketball player said slowly. Ryan subconsciously pulled down his hat hoping for it to cover his eye, but when Troy gave him that small smile he knew it hadn't worked. "It doesn't look that bad."

"Yeah, just feels a hundred times worse." Ryan commented sadly.

Troy didn't say anything else as they walked to the class. The door was open and Ryan went to sit at his seat by the window, he sat alone and Troy wasn't too sure what possessed him to go and sit next to him. "Do you mind?" He asked casually.

"No, sure go for it." Ryan smiled.

"Maybe we could be miserable together." Troy laughed as he sat down.

"Yeah I heard Gabriella's away for two weeks, that's tough man." Ryan said, though he wasn't too sure what to say.

"I suppose I should get used to it I guess." Troy thought out loud, when Ryan gave him a questioning look he started to talk again, "College next year."

"Oh right, yeah. It's weird a year ago the future seemed so far away, now it's coming at us fast." Troy was surprised at Ryan's comment. He had always assumed that the drama major had everything in his life set for him, he probably guessed a lot of people thought the same about him.

Troy wanted to continue talking to Ryan; it was weird, even though they had talked before it wasn't about meaningful things like their future, normally it was about musicals and dance routines which was weird enough for Troy, but this felt comfortable. So when their teacher Mr Jackson stood at the front and started the lesson he felt disappointed that they had to stop talking for the time being.

The hour and a half lesson seemed to drag, and Troy couldn't help but notice how close Ryan was next to him. It was a normal distance away but he could feel his presence as though he was touching him. He wished he was touching him. He shook his head, he didn't understand what was going on in his mind. Ryan cursed under his breath and Troy looked over at him. Mr Jackson had just given out the results of last weeks pop quiz, one that was going on their report cards. Troy looked at his own and smiled, another B+, he glanced over at Ryans' and stared at the angry F on the page in horrible red ink.

"Congrats," Ryan smiled at Troy.

"You know if you want, I could help you out with the work." Troy suggested. At first Ryan just stared at him blankly. "I mean, if you wanted..."

"I do, thanks. That would actually be really good." Ryan smiled nervously. "But haven't you got anything better to do?"

"Nope." Troy flashed Ryan one of his brilliant smiles that made every girl at East High melt, it had a similar affect on Ryan. "Are you busy after school?"

"I have drama club, but that finishes at five." Ryan replied.

"Well I'll meet you in the library at five then." Troy grinned. "I'll hit the gym for an extra hour."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled.

The bell chimed loudly throughout the class and the students left the class talking excitedly to each other. Sharpay was waiting outside the door after spending a free period in the drama room. She looked a little startled to see Ryan and Troy talking to each other. "Ryan!" She said sharply. Troy wondered if she had any other tone.

"Oh hey, Shar." Ryan smiled.

"We have to go practice." Sharpay stated. "Hey, Troy."

"Hey. I'll catch you later Ryan." Troy laughed and walked away.

"You and the play maker?" Sharpay laughed. "Like that would ever happen." Ryan sighed, and followed her through the hallways and down the stairs to the drama room.

**Review please and let me know if I should write some more x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoah thanks for everyone who has reviewed and added to alerts, means a lot! and that's the reason I've managed to get a new chapter up already :) **

Ryan sat in the canteen on his own. Sharpay was busy doing something that for once didn't involve him, and to be honest with himself, Ryan was glad. He wasn't hungry and normally when Sharpay was busy he would spend his time outside but the heavy rain proved that to be impossible. He pulled out one of his text books and started to read through it. A few seconds later he noticed that his table now had more people sitting on it and he looked up curiously. Troy, Chad, and Taylor were sat down. "Hey." Troy grinned.

"Hey," Ryan smiled back sheepishly. He wasn't used to anyone sitting with him except other drama club members or his sister. Never did the jocks sit with him.

"Hey Ryan, you okay?" Taylor asked. Her smile was contagious and Ryan smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks." Ryan smiled.

"What happened to your eye then?" Chad asked. Ryan just shrugged, he had actually forgotten about his black eye.

"I got mugged," Ryan said flatly. Chad exchanged looks with Troy and Taylor and they both shrugged, all knowing that it wasn't the truth.

"Ryan!" Ryan turned his head around to see his sister storming over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down," Ryan replied.

"You were supposed to meet me." She stated factly.

"No I wasn't." Ryan sighed. Troy and Chad exchanged looks once again. Ryan never spoke back to his sister, ever. "You said you had something to do, so I came to get lunch."

"Well I haven't got anything to do now, so maybe we should go and practice."

"Not really in the mood," Ryan said honestly. His sister frowned.

"Well I'll just sit with you then." Sharpay smiled and sat next to Taylor. "So, Ryan tonight after drama I was thinking..."

"I'm busy tonight, Shar." Ryan cut her off. "Getting help with my maths."

"Whoever has been assigned that job must be either as patient as a saint, or have no idea what they're getting in to." Sharpay laughed, Chad grinned along with her.

"I don't know, I know what I'm getting into." Troy smirked.

"You!" Sharpay asked, her mouth fell open. "You're tutoring Ryan?"

"Yeah." Troy smiled.

"This is just all wrong." Sharpay shook her head dramatically. "You should be in the drama room right now, dancing and singing." She pointed at Ryan with an accused glare. "And you." She pointed at Taylor. "Should be in a science class studying or something." And then she turned her attention to Troy and Chad. "Should be in the gym, pumping iron or something."

"Things change." Chad shrugged.

"Well as long as you keep your hands off my school production, I don't care." Sharpay smiled.

"Your school production?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our school production." She corrected. Ryan just rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to eat?"

She asked once she noticed that Ryan didn't have a tray.

"Not hungry." Ryan shrugged. "I'll grab an apple on the way out." Sharpay just nodded.

"So where's Gabby?" Sharpay asked Troy.

Troy groaned, he had been asked that question seven times already and he was getting sick of it. "She's visiting some family."

"Oh, well if you ever need a distraction..." Chad choked on his milk at this point.

"I think I have all the distractions I need thanks." Troy smiled. Shrapy just shrugged.

"Well as fun as this has been." Sharpay sighed and stood up dramatically. "Ryan I'll see you at home then. Toodles."

"Bye." Ryan shook his head. "Sorry about her." he didn't know why he was apologising he just felt the need to.

"Don't worry." Troy smiled. "We're used to it."

"Can I ask as question?" Chad asked staring at Ryan. Ryan nodded, not sure whether or not he liked the basketball player paying much attention to him. "Why do you put up with her? I mean she treats you a bit..." Chad couldn't finish the sentence he just let it drift though he knew Ryan knew what he was getting at.

"She's my sister." Ryan said simply. "If I didn't have her in my life I think it would be kind of boring." Ryan grabbed his book and went to leave.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." Chad said, "I didn't mean to offend you..."

"It's fine, I just got to go." He smiled.

"Don't forget, five at the library." Troy grinned. Ryan nodded in his direction and then headed out of the canteen.

"Chad you can be so horrible!" Taylor said as she slapped his arm.

"I said sorry," Chad sighed. Taylor just shook her head and walked off. "So you're tutoring him, how come?" Troy just shrugged. "I didn't think you two were mates."

"We're not, I mean well we weren't but I sat next to him today and we spoke. He's not what he seems you know."

"I guess. I always thought he was a boy version of his sister, but I don't know he seems kind of alright."

"Yeah he is." Troy said, smiling a little more than he should. "So want to go shoot some hoops?"

-x-

Ryan stood on the stage singing and dancing. Basketball practice had finished early when Jason had fallen over and sprained his ankle, so Troy decided to go to the theatre. The room was empty, and Ryan was the only person on the stage. Troy found that there was something hypnotic about the way he moved, and his voice sent shivers down his spine. He shook his head wondering what was going on in his mind. When Ryan finished singing, Troy clapped making his presence known. Ryan looked at him and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked as he jumped off the stage, he grabbed his bag from the floor and headed over to Troy.

"Basketball finished early." Troy smiled. "So thought I'd come see what you were up to in Drama club. I always thought there were more members."

"There are." Ryan laughed. "But the guy who comes in wasn't here so every one left."

"Except you." Troy smiled.

"Except me." Ryan grinned.

"So ready to learn?" Troy asked as they headed to the library.

"As I'll ever be." Ryan groaned.

"Come on, wont be that bad." Troy smiled.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed & Added to alerts and everything :) **

**Special thanks to Georgia for being a brilliant beta 3 **

The library was quiet and as a boy who lived for bright lights and loud music number, the quietness scared him. He stopped at the door and Troy laughed. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing, just library's scare me." He blushed as the words seeped from his mouth uncontrollably. Troy grinned, and grabbed his arms pulling him into the quiet surroundings. Taylor was at a table near the back with a bunch of kids from the school decathlon team. "Come on, if you're good I promise to buy you some ice cream." Troy smirked.

"Bet you say that to all the boys," Ryan mumbled and then blushed once he realised what he had said. Sometimes his mouth was one step ahead of his brain, and he wished most of the time that his brain could keep up.

"Only the pretty ones," Troy grinned as he sat down. Ryan just stared at him. He sat down thinking that Troy was just being funny, he was known for having a sick sense of humour, or at least Ryan made that up in his head so he didn't think too much on the comment. "Right, so where shall we begin?"

"How about the homework assignment." Ryan suggested. Troy nodded and pulled out the work, Ryan did the same.

"How about you write the answers you think are right on a piece of paper, and I'll tell you what ones are right and help you get the right answers at the end?" Troy offered. He wasn't used to helping people with school work; he wasn't even sure why he had offered to help Ryan. But sitting this close to him again, Troy didn't care why he had asked he was just glad that he had said yes.

Troy started on his own homework as Ryan struggled with his. Every so often Troy would look up at Ryan and see him biting at his pale pink lips, or scratching at the back of his neck. He decided mentally that it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. "You okay?" Troy asked.

"It's too hard." Ryan complained, he put his pencil on the table and folded his arms on the desk. This reminded Troy of his little cousin who would often complain and simply refuse to do something. Troy scooted a little bit closer to Ryan, and took the paper from him and stared at the answers, checking them with his own.

"You got a couple right." Troy smiled. "And you were close with the one's you've got wrong."

"Close? But still wrong." Ryan sighed in defeat.

"Come on, I'll walk you through it." Troy spent the next twenty minutes showing Ryan how to do a certain formula. Every couple of minutes Ryan would nod his head in understanding and his face would show that he was getting it. "Okay you try."

"Then do I get ice cream?" Ryan smiled.

"Sure." Troy grinned. He watched as Ryan did the problem, it took him five minutes, a lot of rubbing out and a lot of lip biting but then he smiled proudly and handed the paper to Troy. Troy grinned. "Well done."

"I got it right?" Ryan beamed. Troy couldn't help but think of his little cousin again and compare him to Ryan, eager to please as long as there was a reward at the end.

"Yeah," Troy smiled proudly.

"You're a good teacher," Ryan said as he started on the next question. "Can I finish the assignment and then get ice cream so I don't have to do it later?"

"Course. I'll look through it again if you like." Troy offered. He was almost disappointed that Ryan had understood so quickly, he was hoping to be able to spend time with him again.

"Thanks," Ryan smiled.

They spent another half an hour in the library. Ryan handed over his homework and noticed that Troy was staring at him as he worked; he blushed under the basketball players gaze. Ryan wanted to hit Troy for constantly making him blush, but considering the other boy probably had no idea what he was doing to him he could hardly blame him. Troy grinned as he looked through Ryan's work. "Seven out of ten, you're a fast learner."

"Thanks, so ice cream?" Ryan chuckled as he put his books in his bag. Troy nodded and they headed out of the library smiling.

"This was nice." Troy commented as they walked over to Ryan's locker, he put his books away. They then headed over to Troy's locker which Ryan noticed wasn't as organised as his own.

"It was." Ryan smiled. "I had fun. Who knew maths could be so fun right?" Troy smiled and they headed out of the large building. It was still raining and Ryan wished he had brought his jacket with him this morning.

"So ice cream?" Troy asked as they stood under the alcove of the school shelter.

"How about coffee?" Ryan laughed. "Bit too cold for ice cream."

"Good idea." Troy smiled. "Come on then drama boy." Troy laughed and they made a run for Troy's truck, Ryan following not too sure whether he liked the new nickname though he had had worse. Ryan got in Troy's car wondering why he hadn't suggested using his new sports car; that was much cleaner than the pale blue truck.

"Just got to wiggle the key a little..." Troy sighed; it took a few minutes before the engine roared beneath them. Troy gave a satisfied smile and started to drive to the local coffee shop. "I'm sorry about what Chad said today at lunch."

Ryan thought the comment had come out of the blue, but he was glad Troy had said it. "Don't worry, I get asked that all the time."

"And do you always answer the same?" Troy asked curiously.

"I don't normally answer." Ryan smirked. "Thought I'd entertain you and your friends with an answer." Troy smiled at his response.

Five minutes later the truck came to a not so graceful stop outside the coffee shop and the two boys got out of the vehicle and made a run for the small coffee scented store. Troy asked Ryan what he wanted and once he was told he headed to the counter to get the drinks, Ryan went to find a table. Ryan sat at a table near the window, and a few moments later was joined by Troy. "Thought you might want a brownie too." Troy smiled as he handed him his beverage and cake. Ryan noticed he had brought one for himself too.

"Thanks," Ryan grinned. He took a sip of his drink and smiled as the warmth spread through his body.

"Good?" Troy asked, not knowing what to say.

"Perfect." Ryan replied instantly.

They spent a few minutes talking about school, their friends, drama and basketball. Troy noticed that they had a lot in common and found himself enjoying the blond boys attention and company. Their conversation drifted off to college, and Troy told Ryan that he was hoping to do basketball with Chad. Ryan hadn't expected anything less of Troy, though he was surprised when he said he would like to do something in drama as an enrichment.

"What about you?" Troy asked.

"Drama, somewhere I guess." Ryan shrugged. "Somewhere that isn't here."

"What's wrong with here?" Troy asked, when Ryan didn't answer he assumed the boy didn't want to talk about it so changed the topic. "We should do this again sometime." Troy commented.

"What get coffee?" Ryan laughed.

"Hang out." Troy smiled.

"Yeah, we should." Ryan agreed.

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed as always makes me smile. Another huge thanks to Georgia :D for reading it through and correcting it :) Also.... college starts back on Monday and I have more exams and coursework so my updates my not be as frequent but I shall try for one every 3 days or something :D **

Troy sat on his bed a content smile on his face as he stared at the ceiling. His treasured basketball being thrown up and down as he caught it with ease. His mind wondered back to what had happened that day; waking up in the morning with no interest in the day ahead knowing Gabby wasn't going to be there; seeing Ryan with a black eye and wanting to know what had happened. He didn't believe the nonsense he had said about getting mugged. It surprised him that the drama boy who was the best male actor in the school couldn't lie. It also surprised him that he cared so much and he wanted to find out what had happened just so he could make sure it didn't happen again. The day spent with the blond boy had been fun, he enjoyed their conversations and tutoring him had been interesting. He knew that he had spoke to him as though he would speak to a girl, like he spoke to Gabby, but he didn't care. He liked giving Ryan the attention that he deserved.

"Troy, dinner!" His mum called. It wasn't until dinner was mentioned that Troy realised just how hungry he was. He jumped off his bed, throwing the basketball to the corner and headed downstairs. That smile still on his face. His father was sat at the head of the table, his mother opposite. He sat in his normal seat and instantly started to eat the chicken and chips his mother had cooked.

"So, Troy." His father started. Troy looked up expectantly, he knew what was coming. Dinner always consisted of basketball talk. "How was your day without Gabby?" Troy hadn't expected to be asked that. His father didn't approve of his relationship with her, mainly because of what happened with the musical, though he knew that his father wouldn't really like anyone who could potentially take his mind off basketball.

"It was good," Troy nodded, though in his mind words like wonderful and perfect where swimming around. "How's Jason's ankle?"

"Swollen, but it'll heal." His father nodded.

"Good," Troy smiled as he started to eat again.

"Where did you go after practice?" His dad asked curiously.

"I was helping Ryan with his maths work," Troy smiled, just the memory of spending time with Ryan made him smile.

"Ryan... Ryan Evans?" His dad asked. "The drama kid?"

"Yeah," Troy could practically hear the disappointment in his fathers tone, he was much like Sharpay in the sense that he thought groups should stay with their own. Basketball players should hang around with basketball players and drama students should hang with other drama students.

"Oh, well it's nice that you're helping him." His mum smiled. Troy just nodded in agreement.

The rest of the dinner was spent with his father talking about the next game which was just in a week's time. Troy sighed when he thought about all the practice his father was going to make him do; he couldn't help but think that he would rather spend time with Ryan.

-x-

Ryan sat in his favourite room of the house. His music room. He sat on the floor just staring out of the window that took up most of the wall. The rain was still pouring down hard and the constant tapping of raindrops against the glass was helping calm him down. He smiled to himself as he thought about his day. It hadn't started good, he didn't want to go into school, he couldn't face people knowing that they would be pointing out his very black eye. It was still there, he knew it would take a few days to heal but once Troy had started to speak to him he had thought more on that then on his eye. More importantly he stopped thinking about why he got the black eye and just focused on Troy.

He didn't know why Troy had started to talk to him, though he wasn't going to question it he liked the attention that came with speaking to Troy. He knew the basketball captain had probably only came and sat next to him because he couldn't face sitting alone, after all he sat next to Gabriella normally and she wasn't there. Either way Ryan didn't mind. He liked Troy and he liked spending time with him, even if it was only for a short amount of time. Troy made anyone who he spoke to feel as though they were one in a million and that's just how Ryan felt – like one in a million.

-x-

Troy was early for school, Chad and the rest of his friends weren't in yet. He walked around the school looking for someone but trying not to make it obvious. He saw a flash of pink and followed it, knowing that Ryan would be around his sister somewhere. "Sharpay!" Troy called. The heels stopped walking and she turned around and smiled at Troy.

"Oh, hey Troy." Sharpay grinned. She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously and rested her hand on Troy's shoulder. "Missing Gabby yet?" She smiled.

"I guess," He shrugged. "Did they find the guy then?" Troy asked; Sharpay looked at him completely confused. "The guy who mugged Ryan."

"Oh right." Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Troy smiled. "So where is he?"

"Should be here, he brought his car today." Sharpay smiled. Troy thought he saw concern in her eyes, but was gone as quickly as it came. "I didn't know you two were so close."

"He's cool," Troy nodded.

"Shar!" Troy wanted to smile when he felt that familiar voice. He turned around and saw Ryan walking towards them. "Oh, hey Troy." He added once he realised who was talking to his sister.

"Yes Ryan?" Sharpay smile.

"Are we going to practice this morning?" He asked, smiling at Troy.

"Ryan, of course we're going to practice silly." Sharpay laughed. "I'll see you in the theatre in a minute; I'm going to find Kelsi." With that she walked away. "Bye Troy."

"Bye." Troy laughed. He turned to look at Ryan and smiled. "So, how's the eye today?"

"Still there." Ryan sighed. "Thanks for yesterday; I really did have a good time."

"So did I." Troy smiled. "Do you want me to help you with your maths tonight?" Troy asked hoping Ryan would say yes.

"Haven't you got something more important to do?" Ryan asked.

"Not that I can think of." Troy smiled. "Library at five?"

"How about we go to the coffee shop. I think I'll work better there." Ryan replied.

"Cool. I'll meet you out front then; we can take your car this time." Troy smirked. Ryan nodded and walked away smiling.

He wasn't too sure what was up with the sudden interest Troy was paying him, but right now he couldn't care less.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship. Even if his heart was telling him he wanted something more.

**Comments?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you like it 3**

Ryan headed to the canteen, in front of him Sharpay continued to scare a couple of first years as she walked past. Ryan sighed, he knew his sister wasn't really the 'ice queen' she had made herself to be. He sat down at his normal table. "You going to have something to eat, Ry?" Sharpay asked. Ryan wondered why she never showed this caring side more when people were around to hear.

"Not feeling very hungry." Ryan answered honestly.

"You're doing that not eating thing again aren't you?" She sounded genuinely concerned. Ryan frowned at how his sister had put it. "You promised you weren't going to do this again."

"I said I'd try, and it sort of just happens..." Ryan had never been so glad to have more people sit at their table. He was extra glad that Troy was one of the three people to sit with them. The other two being Chad and Taylor.

"Look." Sharpay stated, ignoring the fact that they now had company. "Just go and get an apple, or something Ry. Humour me, just this once?"

"Just this once?" Ryan laughed bitterly. "I've been humouring you my whole life." With that Ryan pushed himself away from the table and left the three new comers extremely confused.

"Great." Sharpay muttered to herself. Chad looked at her and she glared straight back, giving the impression that the air around them had gone cold, Chad exchanged looks with his friends.

"I'm going to see if he's okay." Troy offered and went to leave but Sharpay stopped him.

"He'll be in the theatre, and take him this." She handed him the red apple from her tray. Troy nodded silently and then headed to the theatre.

All the lights were turned off and he was pretty sure that there was no one around but then he heard the faint sound of singing, and he recognised the voice straight away. "When you walk into a room I am drawn uncontrollably to you, How the music starts to rise when I look into your eyes..."

Troy wanted to call to Ryan to let him know he wasn't alone in the quiet theatre but he couldn't stop listening. The music stopped and Ryan let out a shaky breath, and Troy felt the need to let him know he was there. "You okay. Ry?"

Silence filled the room and through the dark Troy could actually feel Ryans eyes on him. He wanted it to unnerve him, but it didn't. "What do you want, Troy?" There was pain in his voice and Troy edged forward carefully. He came closer to the stage and noticed how the larger than life boy was huddled in a corner of the stage. He seemed so small and lifeless that it scared him. "Well?"

"I was worried." Troy replied honestly. He jumped up onto the stage and sat next to Ryan, there was a respectable distance between them, and Troy felt the need to question why he wanted to move a little closer to him. But shrugged it off deciding he just wanted to comfort his new friend.

"Did Sharpay send you?" Ryan asked. He had rested his head on his knees and was staring at Troy with confused eyes.

"No." Troy said. "Though she did tell me to give you this." He handed him the apple. Ryan rolled his eyes and placed the apple on the stage. "I've never heard you speak like that before."

"What the truth?" Ryan laughed.

"No, I mean to your sister. You're always so..."

"False?"

"Ryan stop it." Troy sighed in frustration. "You're never spiteful, especially not to your sister."

"You don't know anything about me, Troy." Ryan spat. Troy didn't say anything he was just stunned that Ryan could act this way. "I'm sorry." Ryan sighed after a few minutes. He had turned his head away from Troy and was now staring at the apple.

"Are you going to eat it?" Troy asked. Ryan just shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Doesn't matter." Ryan said bluntly as he picked up the apple.

"You can talk to me you know that right."

"Troy, I hardly know you." Ryan laughed. "I mean we've known each other for forever but you've only just noticed me."

"I've always noticed you." Troy said quietly. "I'm not asking you to spill your heart out if you don't want to. But at least know that I'm here if you ever want to." Ryan looked up at Troy he could see the concern in his eyes. "Please."

"I can't," Ryan whispered. "I really, really can't."

"I wont tell anyone," Troy added.

"Just leave it, please." Ryan begged. "I'm fine, just having a bad morning. I'll go and say sorry to Sharapy and everything will be fine."

"How about you just stay here with me, and I can try and cheer you up?" Troy suggested.

"Why?" Ryan asked. He wasn't use to the all star basketball player to be so nice and caring towards him.

"Because I don't like seeing you sad." Troy smiled. "Now. That apple doesn't look very nice does it?"

"No, not really." Ryan laughed.

"How about a brownie?" Troy dug through his bag and pulled out a packet of small brownies. He had brought them from the canteen earlier. Ryan stared at the food for a few seconds, and when Troy handed him one he took it.

"I didn't mean what I said before," Ryan said quietly as he broke a piece off the brownie and held it between his fingers. Troy looked at him, he had done the same thing to his brownie at the coffee shop yesterday and only ate half of it. "About you not knowing me." Troy smiled at him, waiting for the blond boy to continue. "It's scary that I think yesterday you saw the real me, and I've been hiding him away for the past sixteen years."

"Why?" Troy wasn't sure whether or not he was asking Ryan why he was real in front of Troy, or why he felt the need to be fake around everyone else. He just wanted whatever answer Ryan would give him.

"Because a lot of people around here don't want to know a fag like me." Ryan replied quietly. Troy just stared at him in shock. He knew Ryan was gay, hell, everyone knew Ryan was gay. Doing the only thing Troy could do, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around the boys arms pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Who ever wouldn't want to know you are idiots, because you're amazing." Troy promised in his ear. Ryan smiled into Troy's shoulder as he held onto him tightly, scared that if Troy would let go it would all be a dream and he would wake up alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks To Everyone Who Has Reviewed :D College starts back again tomorrow and my updates wont be as regular as they have been, hopefully if I can't get anything done before my next update will be on WEDNESDAY!**

Troy headed to English alone, Ryan headed to his business class and Troy was glad that the young drama student seemed some what happier. Chad was waiting for him with a confused look, "Well what's going on man?" He asked as they headed into the class.

"He didn't want to talk about it," Troy answered truthfully. "Seemed okay when I left him though."

"Maybe everything is just catching up with him," Chad shrugged as they took their seats.

"What do you mean everything is catching up with him?" Troy asked.

"I mean, him being gay and open about it. Can't be easy for him." Chad sighed. "And being Sharpay's sister can't exactly be easy, being in the light all the time."

"He's a drama major, Chad. I'm pretty sure he's used to being in the light." Troy laughed. "But yeah, maybe. I'm seeing him later I'll talk to him then."

"You're seeing him later?" Chad asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'm helping him with his maths."

"I didn't realise you two were close." Chad shrugged. "He's a nice kid though, not like his sister."

"She's not that bad." Troy laughed. "She was nice to Ryan today."

"She's his brother, I think for her being nice to the only person willing to hang around with you she sort of has to be nice to him." Chad offered with a smile. Troy just shrugged as the teacher walked in and everyone pulled out their text.

The class seemed to drag for Troy, he couldn't concentrate on the work all he could focus on was Ryan. He thought about the way he smiled yesterday, it had been a rare private smile and he was glad that he was the lucky one to see that smile. He thought back to the words Ryan had said; "It's scary yesterday you saw the real me, and I've kept him hidden for sixteen years." Troy smiled. He couldn't wait to see more of the boy he had met yesterday, because the boy he had known forever and the boy he saw yesterday were two completely different people. He hated seeing him so sad, he could still feel the tears on his shoulder from where Ryan had cried, and he wanted nothing more then to make him feel better.

English finished once a three paged essay was assigned that had the whole class moaning loudly as they walked out. "Three pages," Chad continued to moan as they made their way to the gym for after school practice. "I mean, three pages on a poem that was only five lines long!" Troy just shrugged, it was a hard assignment but they would all get it done, they had to.

Practice was hard as always. Even though his father was the coach, Troy didn't get any special treatment, and being the captain of the team he always worked the hardest, because being Captain wasn't something that was just given to anyone, it was earned. After the hours practice had finished, Troy found it odd that he hadn't stopped thinking about Ryan. When he scored a basket he wondered whether or not Ryan had ever played before, if he supported a team, or if he liked any other sports. He couldn't picture it, but when he did picture Ryan in a sports uniform it had made him feel... warm.

He showered and changed quickly and as he walked out towards the parking lot he found himself excited about seeing Ryan again. Ryan was standing leaning against his car door. Troy found himself just staring, the way the skinny figure seemed so perfect in the afternoon sunlight. Ryan looked good, and Troy was passed questioning his thoughts because he knew they would just leave him confused. What ever was going on in his mind, he didn't care. He liked it. He walked over to him with a smile, once he was noticed Ryan grinned back.

"Hey," Ryan smiled.

"Hey yourself," Troy grinned back. "You okay?" Ryan blushed, he was completely embarrassed that Troy of all people had seen his breakdown.

"Yeah, thanks. For earlier I mean, you didn't have..."

"I wanted to." Troy cut him off. "So coffee and maths?" Ryan nodded with a smile and opened his car door, Troy slid into the passenger side and watched as Ryan started the car. The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence; Ryan focused on his driving, and Troy, he focused on Ryan. The way his eyes glistened in the light, the way his pale skin made him even more beautiful, and the way his soft pink lips begged to be kissed.

The coffee shop was crowded with students and Ryan liked it better that way. He found that when everything was silent he had more time to think about everything he didn't want to think about. Troy ordered them their drinks and something to eat. Ryan eyed the food before saying he would have it later as he pulled out his maths book. Troy noticed as he looked through Ryan's work that he had tried to do a lot of the work last night. "You got some right." Troy smiled proudly.

"Like I said yesterday, you're a good teacher." Ryan grinned. They started to study, Ryan listening intently to what Troy had to say. Ryan worked hard to get the answers right, because when he was did he was rewarded with a private smile from the basketball Captain and he found himself wanting more and more of them. After an hour of studying Ryan deemed that his brain was fried and they should do something else.

"Like?" Troy grinned.

"It's not raining." Ryan smiled. "Can we go for a walk? I mean... if you have something..."

"A walk sounds fun." Troy grinned, he wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. They grabbed their bags and headed out into the sun. Ryan found himself walking closer to Troy, there was something comforting about his presence that made him feel at ease with himself. They reached a small park just a few minutes walk from Ryan's car and decided it would be nice to sit under one of the trees. Troy also decided that he was going to get to the bottom of everything.

Ryan sat with his legs crossed his hands folded over his chest as he stared up at the sun, Troy just stared at him. He wondered if the blond boy realised how beautiful he was, how captivating. He then figured that he probably didn't, because someone who looked this good bathed in light should never live under a shadow.

"Ryan," Troy started nervously. He was sitting next to him, and their legs were brushing and he was trying not to focus on how warm Ryan felt next to him, he needed to know what was wrong with him.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked softly, his eyes were closed and he was leaning back against the tree casually. When Troy didn't answer after a minute he opened his eyes and turned his head, coming face to face with the Captain of the basketball team staring at him. "Troy."

"Oh sorry, yeah..." Troy blushed a brilliant shade of red as Ryan caught him staring. "I'm worried about you."

"I told you before, there's no need to be worried about me."

"Doesn't mean I can just stop, Ry." Ryan didn't say anything he just stared at the grass. Troy reached out and grabbed Ryan's hand, linking their fingers together. The shock of contact surprised Ryan and he looked up to see Troy staring at him again, this time he blushed. "Please. Who did that to your eye?"

"It's not important," Ryan sighed.

"Do you think they're going to do it again?" Troy asked, when Ryan didn't reply he got the answer he didn't want. "Was it someone in your family?"

"What?" Ryan asked astonished that Troy could even think that. "No, it wasn't."

"Then who?" Troy asked loudly. "Please, I just want to know so I can make sure they don't do it again. I don't want to see you hurt." Ryan sighed, if he was going to tell Troy what happened he didn't want to look at him. He moved his body slightly so he could rest his head on Troy's shoulder. He felt protected when Troy wrapped an arm around him and kept their fingers locked together.

"I was dating this guy." Ryan began. "He was older and he was important in his family. He didn't want anyone to know who he was because he was ashamed. I thought that he was stupid for hiding but I liked him a lot so I went along with it. It wasn't as though he was a student as East high so it would be easy to hide it. Then we were out one night, dinner and a movie to anyone it looked as though we were just mates, it was nice being out in public with my boyfriend. He walked me home, and it was dark so he took my hand and every thing was perfect." Troy smiled at what Ryan was saying, he could imagine it and the thought of Ryan being happy made him happy, though the fact that he was happy with someone else made him jealous and he wasn't afraid to feel it.

"I heard laughter and when I turned around I saw a couple of boys from school, they had their camera phones out and had filmed us." Ryan sighed, he started to play with Troy's fingers a little, mainly so he was distracting himself from thinking too hard about what he was going to say. "Once he realised what had happened he pushed me away from him, telling me it was my fault that his life was going to be ruined because of me. He ran off leaving me to face the guys. They laughed, called me every homophobic name they could think of, which surprisingly was a lot. One hit me as he called me a fag. They showed me the pictures and told me they were going to print it and show the school. My face was as clear as hell in the photos, but his wasn't."

"No one would think anything If they saw the photos Ry," Troy said softly. "The school knows you're who you are and no one holds it against you. Not the people who matter."

"It's one thing knowing it Troy, it's another seeing it." Ryan snapped. "How would you feel if someone filmed your breakup and showed every one?" Troy thought about it, he would be scared of the humiliation, scared of the laughter and he'd be heartbroken. He knew it would be twice as hard for Ryan because a gay relationship was less common and would cause more of a reaction.

"Did they show anyone?" Troy asked avoiding the question.

"I don't know," Ryan sighed. He leaned in closer to Troy and the basketball held him closer. "I'm scared."

"It's okay, if anyone says something to you. I'll be there okay."

"Promise?" Ryan asked weakly.

Troy looked down at the boy in his arms and felt his heart ache for him, he pressed a gently kiss to the blonds forehead and whispered in his ear. "Promise. I'll always be here for you, Ry,"


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know i wasn't going to post till Wednesday, but i found a spare half an hour in my not so busy day and thought i would write some. As i've just learned that my science coursework deadline is next tuesday, and I have a science exam on Friday, and I've not started revising or attempted looking at the coursework sheets I'm not sure when my next update will be. Knowing me I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow because I prefer doing fics then coursework. :) **

**Big thanks to Georgia for being my beta 3 x **

When Troy wondered in at half eight, his father and mother looked up at him as he crossed through the living area. "Where have you been?" His dad asked. Practice finished at five, and he had seen Chad go off with his girlfriend, Taylor.

Troy hadn't realised it was so late, not that his parents usually minded when he went out at night, but it wasn't normally a school night and he always called to let them know where he was. "Sorry, I was with Ryan." Troy replied, he sat on the arm chair and focused on the game his parents were watching.

"Ryan Evans? Again?" His dad asked in disbelief. "What is it some sort of pity thing?" Troy couldn't believe what his dad had said and stared at him, his mother couldn't either and slapped her husband on the arm. "What? You never hang around with him normally."

"Things change; he's a really good mate." Troy smiled.

"He's gay though right?" His dad asked, "I mean kids talk."

"What kids?" Troy asked.

"Some boys from the year above you. But everyone knows he's gay, and he seems okay with it." His dad shrugged.

"What boys dad? I mean what exactly did they say?" Troy was stressing now, this was exactly what Ryan was so upset about today. "Dad!"

"They were just saying they saw him, it's no big deal." His dad said; he was curious to why his son was getting worked up about this. "They didn't say it to his face; and a teacher over heard and told them to stop."

"Because teachers always know best," Troy said bitterly. "He doesn't like people talking about it." His dad just shrugged.

"Well, he's got friends like you to help him right?" His mum smiled. "Why don't you invite him round for dinner?"

"Dinner? Here?" Troy laughed. "Why?"

"To show him you support his decisions." His mum sighed. "You never bring friends over except for Chad and Gabby, oh and she phoned for you." Troy thought he should be excited at this, he hadn't heard from his girlfriend in two days, but his mind wasn't focussing on that. He was only thinking about Ryan and having him around for dinner. "Are you going to phone her now? I mean I think you should, other wise it'll get a bit too late to phone her."

"Yeah sure mum." Troy shrugged and headed up to his room.

He sat on his bed and stared at the four walls again, on his side was a photo of him and Gabriella after the championship, he stared at the photo; they looked so in love, so happy, so carefree. He wondered where those feelings went and he was starting to feel confused as to why he wasn't trying to grasp hold of them. He picked his phone from his pocket, and dialled the familiar number.

The phone rang three times before a muffled voice answered, "Hello?" Troy smiled at the sound of his voice.

"What were you doing?" Troy laughed.

"I fell asleep," Ryan replied.

"Oh, sorry." Troy said he felt embarrassed that he had woken the blond up.

"It's fine. I just threw myself on the bed and next thing I know my eyes are closed and I'm dreaming then my phone is ringing," Troy wondered if Ryan was smiling, if he was playing with his hair, or if he was chewing his lip nervously. Troy found that he liked it when Ryan did that. "Not that I don't mind, but why is the all star basketball player phoning me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Troy answered truthfully.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. And I'm sorry for crying again today."

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me what was wrong, and I want you to know that I wont let anyone say anything to you."

"I know."

"So, how do you feel about coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner at your house?" Ryan laughed. "Why?"

"Well, I told my mum I was hanging around with you and she said I should invite you over. And I think it will be fun."

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"I'm a fussy eater, Troy."

"I've noticed." Troy laughed. "I've only ever seen you eat brownies."

"Brownies you've brought for me." Ryan corrected.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked slightly confused.

"I... It would have been rude of me not to eat them." Ryan mumbled.

"Okay so no dinner, how about I tell my mum you've got a fussy diet and you can come over and just chill then? We can study here." Troy suggested. He wasn't too sure why he was so eager for Ryan to come over. But he realised that he wasn't sure about a lot of things now.

"Okay, I haven't got drama after school tomorrow."

"And I don't have practice." Troy smiled. "How about, I meet you in the morning. Take you for breakfast."

"Troy..."

"Because it would be rude of you not to eat it." Troy smiled. He could tell that Ryan had problems with his eating, for a sixteen year old boy he was far too skinny and even though it suited him, Troy didn't want Ryan to be unhealthy. He wanted him to be okay, in every sense. And he could tell by the way Sharpay had reacted with the apple at the canteen earlier that day, that Ryan wasn't eating much at home either. "So what do you say?"

"Fine. Meet me at my house then."

"I'll drive you, then I can drive you home later." Troy grinned, that means another half an hour drive alone with him.

"Troy?" Ryan sounded nervous, and Troy wondered what was going to be said next.

"Yeah, Ry?"

"Thanks." Ryan ended the call and Troy stared at his phone and smiled. He looked over at the clock and shrugged. He'd phone Gabriella tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone who has reviwed :) **

Ryan woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing loudly beside him. He groaned; he was having a nice sleep and really didn't want to have to wake up and face the day. He stared at the door to his closet and sighed, at least he didn't have to pick out an outfit for today, his sister had done that for him last night. He stared at what she had chosen. Blue jeans, white shoes and a pink shirt with a matching blue and pink hat. He smiled, it was one of his favourite outfits. When he had told his sister last night that he was being picked up by the basketball player, she had screamed and cheered. He laughed when he remembered what she had squealed "It's every gay boys fantasy, and it's coming true for you." He wasn't too sure why having breakfast with Troy Bolton would be a gay fantasy, though he supposed it was spending this amount of time with him that was definitely some gay boys fantasy. Especially his. Only now it wasn't just reality.

The thought of spending time with Troy persuaded Ryan to get dressed quicker. He showered, dried his hair, applied his face and body cream and got dressed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. He couldn't remember being this happy or carefree since, well he could remember. It was when he would have been wrapped in his boyfriends arms on his double bed just enjoying their time together in secret. Though that was now a month ago and after everything that had happened seemed completely in the past. He placed the hat on his head, angling it perfectly to the left and smiled at himself once more. "Careful, you'll get used to that." His sisters voice rang through his room, he turned his head and stared at his sister with a confused expression. "Smiling."

"I'm happy." Ryan smiled.

"It makes having breakfast with Troy Bolton to make you smile?" She asked as she entered his room. "Used to be just singing and dancing that did that."

"Still does," Ryan smiled. He knew what his sister had hid underneath those words and he didn't want his sister to feel upset. "About yesterday, I'm sorry." Even though he had said sorry over and over again, when his sister had forgiven him on the first sorry, he still felt the need to say it.

"Don't worry, I understand you were worried and scared." Sharpay sat next to him on the small cushioned chair facing the mirror. "I was worried though, did you eat yesterday?"

"I had a brownie," Ryan said thinking about the chocolate snacks Troy had dug from his bag.

"It's hardly real food, Ry." Sharpay sighed. She leant her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Last time you..."

"I was in a bad place last time, Shar..."

"You nearly died." Sharpay gulped. "Because you didn't eat. Because of what I..."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. I was stupid and childish. And I'm not doing it again."

"But you wont eat!" Sharpay felt her eyes water, and even though she didn't want to ruin her perfect make up, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Ryan smiled and hugged her tightly before handing her a face wipe, she dabbed at her make-up and sniffed.

"You know right before a show, when you can feel the butterflies and the nerves inside. And you know that if you eat you're not going to keep it down because you're just that scared." Ryan said, Sharpay nodded. "That's how I feel. I'm scared that people will see the photo's, scared that everyone will know and talk about it... but I do eat and I will get better."

"When you're with Troy, does the butterflies and nerves go away?" Sharpay asked as she wiped her tears away.

"No, there a hundred times worse." Ryan laughed.

"You really like him, huh?" She asked softly.

"I do. A lot. And it's crazy because I know he's never ever going to feel anything like that towards me, but I'm okay with that."

"Really? I mean, I wouldn't be able to just be friends with Troy Bolton..."

"Trust me, Shar, every one knows that." Ryan laughed. "But I am okay with it, because having him in my life as a friends is so much better than not having him at all."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes you are far too corny for your own good, you know that," Sharpay laughed. She stood up, and regained her posture as though nothing had happened. The door bell rang, and Ryan looked over at the clock and grinned, dead on half seven. Troy was here.

Sharpay opened the front door and Troy was a little startled that the female twin had welcomed him in, and not Ryan. "He's just getting his books." Sharpay shrugged. Troy nodded awkwardly. "Make sure he eats."

"I will," Troy smiled. "What's the deal with that anyway?"

"Ask him," Sharpay smiled sheepishly. "He says he's okay though, you make him okay. So make sure he eats." Troy thought about what Sharpay had said and grinned before nodding again. "So, how's Gabby?"

"Good, I think. I haven't talked to her since she..."

"You haven't phoned?" Sharpay asked clearly surprised. "I mean you're like attached to the hip at school, and she's miles away from you and you don't even call."

"I've been busy."

"Hanging out with my brother?"

"Yeah." Troy sighed. Sharpay made a little noise under her breath as Ryan came down the stairs. Troy grinned up at him, taking in what he was wearing. He looked extra cute today.

"See you at school, Shar." Ryan smiled as he hugged his sister. She smiled into the hug, she didn't really like to show public affection towards anyone, even her brother when someone from school was around, but she did anyway. Troy Bolton wasn't a threat to her reputation.

Troy and Ryan headed towards Troy's truck. "So, do you think we'll get to breakfast without having to push the truck there?" Ryan asked as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Oh aren't you funny today," Troy laughed. Ryan grinned and shrugged and settled his bag onto the seat next to him.

Ryan and Troy settled into a comfortable silence as they drove to the small chafe that Troy thought would be perfect for breakfast. He opened the door for Ryan from the outside, it would have been a bit more romantic he thought if the door hadn't jammed from the inside. Ryan smiled at Troy as he climbed out of the truck and they headed into the small café. They sat at a small table near the back, and Ryan tried not to think about the strong smell of bacon. Troy sat opposite him and smiled, "What you having?" Troy asked.

"Jam on toast," Ryan smiled after a moments thought.

"No eggs or anything?" Troy asked, he wasn't going to push Ryan into eating anything but he decided he was going to try and at least get him to eat a little bit more.

"I don't eat a lot in the mornings, Troy. For me Jam on toast is like a three course meal." Troy nodded and decided he was going to have eggs on toast with extra toast. He went up to order and came back with two glasses of orange juice.

"So you sure everything is okay after yesterday?" Troy asked kindly.

"Yeah, you made me feel okay." Ryan blushed as he said it, and Troy grinned. "I mean, I've never really had anyone to talk to about it, except Sharpay."

"She's different around you, I mean she never really cares about anyone but herself at school but with you, she's a big sister and she's there." Troy smiled.

"Yeah, she's always been there since..." Ryan cut himself off just as their table number was called, they both got up to take their food. Troy wondered what Ryan was going to say but the blond had started to eat his toast slowly, and Troy didn't want him to stop eating to finish the story.

"Can I ask you something?" Troy began once Ryan had finished his toast.

"Yeah, course."

"And you'll answer, truthfully." Ryan hesitated but then he nodded his head. "Why don't you eat?"

"I do." Ryan sighed dramatically. Troy gave him a look and Ryan started to talk again. "When me and Sharpay were thirteen our parents took us to this holiday resort. It wasn't like Lava Springs, people didn't know us there and we felt a little left out. No one knew us so we couldn't control them. Sharpay entered in a modelling competition, and she made friends. They weren't nice girls, they were too young to be pushed into the competition, they took it too seriously always watching what they ate. One day, dad took me to see Sharpay after trying to man me up by kicking a ball around hadn't helped me feel any less shy. Sharpay hugged me, and I handed her some crisps dad had got me and these girls pushed them away, telling Sharpay she would get fat if she ate those. That she wouldn't be pretty any more." Ryan cut himself of with a shaky sigh, leaving Troy to think about what he had said.

"Sharpay took it to heart, she came second, one of the girls won. After the competition she started to watch what she ate. It was the last day and she had spent most of her time with her new friends and I felt so alone. It was at our last dinner there, I was eating chicken and chips and she stared at me and told me that if I continued to eat like that I wouldn't be pretty any more and she wouldn't be able to hang around with me."

Troy's mouth fell open. He reached out and took Ryan's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I stopped eating, whenever my mum tried to make me eat I just remembered what it felt like to be on that holiday and on my own. I didn't want to be alone again. It lasted three and a half weeks, I got sent to hospital and was told that if I didn't eat then I'd die, and Sharpay figured out what was going on and she made me eat again. She said if I didn't eat then she was going to be all alone." Ryan had tears in his eyes and Troy moved over so he was sat next to him and hugged him closely.

"But you're not alone now, so why aren't you eating?" Troy asked as he ran his hands through Ryan's hair. He could smell the blonds conditioner and it smelt like coconuts and everything sweet.

"I do. I'm not, not eating Troy. I just... I'm scared of what people at school are going to say when they see the pictures. It makes me feel sick. And I don't want to be alone again."

"You'll never be alone, ever." Troy promised. "Come on, we should get to school."

"Am I still coming to yours after?"

"Definitely." Troy grinned. He couldn't wait till the end of the day when he would have Ryan in his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks to everyone who has reviewed it makes me happy when i get reviews (small things small minds and all that) :D I'm glad you all like it :) Please continue to review :D**

The school day seemed to fly by for both boys, and it was soon last period and they had history together. "Ryan, come here." Sharpay called just as Ryan was about to sit down in his usual seat at the front. Ryan shrugged and left his bag on the seat and headed back out of the door.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, he didn't like that look in his sisters eye. He didn't like it at all. Sharpay stared at him for a few minutes, and then sighed.

"It's started," She said quietly. Ryan's face paled and he felt his insides shatter. "I heard one of them tell some one, and they showed the pictures and the film." Ryan definitely wanted to cry now. "I told them where to go, and to stop. The boys looks scared so I don't think they're going to do anything else."

"But they've showed people, people know." Ryan started to panic, his sister grabbed hold of his shoulders and told him to breath. He tried, remembering his breathing exercises, in and out... slowly... deeply. He nodded his head once he felt his body calm down.

"Mr Evans, the lesson is in here, not in the corridor." The teacher snapped as he walked into the class. Ryan hesitated before walking in. His sister sighed and headed to her class.

Ryan sat down silently, he pulled out his books and stared at the text though none of the writing was going in to his mind it all looked like jumbo. "Mr Evans." Ryan looked up, he had a feeling his teacher had asked him a question. "Well?" The teacher had asked him a question.

"I..."

"You weren't paying attention." The teacher sighed. "I trust everything is okay?" Ryan just nodded weakly. The teacher repeated the question and Ryan just stared at him, he had no idea what was going on around him and was pleased when the teacher gave up on him and moved the question to someone else. The day that seemed to fly by had slowed down dramatically and Ryan buried his head in his hands as he thought about what his sister told him.

They knew.

By the time this class finished, everyone outside those doors would know. Even though his sister had scared the boys, she wasn't as much of a monster she made her self to be. Everyone would know.

"Mr Evans, if you're not going to pay attention in the class, I don't see the point in you sitting in it." Ryan looked up and gulped. He had never been kicked out of a class before. "Go. Expect a letter home to your parents, and detention next Monday. Maybe you'll do the work better when forced."

Ryan picked his books up sheepishly and walked out of the class. "Ry!" Ryan stopped at the door and turned his head, he was surprised that Troy had called him. "Meet me at my truck." Ryan nodded, and headed out of the class.

Ryan wasn't too sure where he was going to go. He walked to his locker, he threw his books carelessly and sighed loudly. He looked up at the large clock on the hallway wall and smiled, ten to three he only had ten minutes to wait around. He headed out into the parking lot, it was empty and he liked it that way. He tried Troy's truck door and sighed when they were locked. Even though the crime rate wasn't really that high at the school, he wondered why Troy would even bother to lock the doors. It wasn't as though the thieves would get very far in the blue truck. It would probably break down before it reached the parking lot exit.

He sighed and pulled himself up into the truck, he sat on the wooden surface he felt protected as he leaned against the metal surroundings. He sighed, what happened in history was going to make more people talk about him now.

He didn't care that people knew he was gay, as he hadn't officially came out everyone sort of just guessed, and that didn't bother him because no one said anything to him. But he knew it would be different when people saw it. There would be comments as he walked down the corridors, looks as he spoke to boys. He didn't even want to think what gym would be like.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he noticed Troy walking up to him. He jumped out of the truck and smiled awkwardly at Troy. "You okay?" Troy asked as he placed a hand on his arm, the friendly gesture made Ryan's stomach melt.

"They..."

"Oh look the fag has a boyfriend!" A boy laughed as he walked past. Ryan gulped and moved away from Troy.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Troy shouted as he headed over to the boys.

"Troy, leave it... please." Ryan said, but Troy made no effort to hear him.

"Yeah Troy, listen to your boyfriend!" Ryan blinked and in that moment his eyes were closed, Troy had punched the boy hard in his face.

"Troy!" Ryan shouted. It scared him to see Troy so violent. Troy was meant to be everything good in his world, smiles and hearts not punches and fist fights. "Troy take me home, now!"

Troy seemed to snap out of his anger and stared at Ryan, who had tears in his eyes. Troy nodded and opened the door for Ryan who got in quickly and stared out the window as more people seemed to gather around the truck and the obnoxious boy. Troy started the engine, and they drove out of the school parking lot. "Ryan..."

"Don't," Ryan snapped. "I told you to leave it."

"I couldn't... he was being..."

"Mean and a complete and utter dick. But now everyone is going to talk about you defending me and people are going to talk even more."

"I'm sorry," Troy sighed. Ryan didn't sat anything. "Do you want me to drop you off at yours?"

"I... I want to stay with you for a little while," Ryan said quietly, his voice unsure.

"You do?" Troy beamed, he had thought he had screwed everything up.

"I feel safe around you." Ryan said and stared out of the window. Troy felt his cheeks burn horribly and was glad Ryan wasn't looking at him. Troy drove them back to his house, he didn't see his parents car in the drive and smiled; he had the house to himself.

Troy and Ryan entered the house and Ryan looked around and smiled. "Not as big or fabulous as your house..."

"I love it." Ryan grinned, he stared at the photos that cluttered the walls and shelves. "My house isn't... it's big and bulky and it doesn't feel like home. We don't have photos on the wall, nothing personal just trophies and everything that represents the money my father earns. But this, it's beautiful." Ryan blushed as the words spilled from his mouth.

"So are you," Troy said quietly. He hadn't realised what he had said until he noticed Ryan blushing.

"Is your hand sore?" Ryan asked as he walked over to Troy, he hadn't realised he had been standing in the doorway. Once he was close enough to Troy he picked up his hand and held it in his pale palm. He ran his fingers over the swollen knuckles and sighed. "You got any ice?"

"Kitchen." Troy smiled. The feeling of Ryan's fingers running over his made his skin shiver with excitement. Troy linked his fingers with Ryan the best he could, and they walked towards the kitchen. Ryan found the freezer and opened it, picking out some ice from one of the trays, he grabbed a cloth from the side and wrapped the ice in it. Troy sat up on the counter top, and Ryan walked over to him.

Troy flinched as the cold cloth came in contact with his burning fingers, but then Ryan's warm hands were touching his skin again and all he could focus on was the simple touch. They held each other's gaze for a while, and Troy was pretty sure that he was going to lean in and kiss Ryan, but the front door opened and his mum was calling for help with the shopping and Ryan was already out of the kitchen. Troy sighed and stared at his hands.

"I'm falling for Ryan," he thought with a smile. He stared at his hands and grinned. "I've fallen for Ryan." `


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I was going to wait to post this tomorrow but I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and I wanted to post it straight away :) Next update will hopefully be tomorrow depending on if i finish my science coursework and if i get any more english assignemnts :( If not then one will deffo be up for Tuesday because I always have to make time for writing something every day. **

Ryan sat on the sofa with Troy whose parents were sat on the two seater opposite them, the television was on in the background but the four were too busy speaking to notice what was going on. "So, Troy says he's been helping you with your maths," Troy's mum smiled.

"Yeah, he's a god send. He makes maths look really easy," Ryan smiled. Troy tried not to blush at the compliment that Ryan had given him.

"I must say I'm pleased that you two have become friends," His mum continued. "Troy's like a different person when he talks about you." Troy couldn't help but blush again. Ryan was at a loss of what to say and smiled sweetly at Troy's parents.

"Ryan are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Mr Bolton asked as he headed to the kitchen, "I'm ordering pizza." Troy shot his dad a look. "I can order you a small plain cheese one if you'd like, Troy mentioned you're a really fussy eater."

"Thanks, that's really kind of you." Ryan smiled.

"So small cheese pizza no toppings?"

"That sounds really nice," Ryan smiled. Mr Bolton nodded and he and his wife headed towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to, I mean..."

"It's fine." Ryan grinned. "I'm not feeling as nervous now."

"Good." Troy grinned. "I think they like you."

"Why wouldn't they?" Ryan laughed. "How's your hand?" Troy stared at his hand, he still couldn't believe that only an hour ago he had punched someone in Ryan's honour. He could still feel the ghostly touch of Ryan's hand on his making sure it was okay.

"It's not as bad as it was." Troy smiled. "Thanks."

"No worries," Ryan smiled sheepishly, "I should probably be thanking you. I mean you didn't have to do that,"

"Yeah I did." Troy insisted. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"To your bedroom?" Ryan laughed with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Troy smirked.

"Just never thought that I'd step foot in your bedroom," Ryan said as he followed Troy up the stairs. Troy opened the door and Ryan took a look around, not even trying to hide the fact that he was being nosy.

"Was it what you expected?"

"And you're saying that as though you think I've been imagining your bedroom," Ryan smiled. Troy blushed furiously, after all thinking about it now he had thought about Ryan's bedroom before. "It's nice." Ryan laughed as he sat on Troy's bed. "And this I take it is where all the magic happens."

"By magic you mean me sitting on my bed doing homework, then yes." Troy smirked and sat down next to him. Ryan looked at Troy and smiled, they both laid back on the bed which was only just bigger then a single and they were extremely snug.

"So, have you spoken to Gabriella since she left. You must really miss her." Ryan commented as he looked at the photo of the two of them which was placed on Troy's bedside table.

"I... haven't really thought about her." It felt weird admitting that. Ryan looked at him silently encouraging him to explain. "I mean, I've been busy." Ryan just smirked knowingly. "I... I don't know what's going on in my head."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I should be thinking about Gabriella, she's been gone for four days now and she's phoned me, but I haven't phoned her back."

"Why not?" Ryan asked casually.

"You know when I phoned you last night," Troy sighed, this was it he was on his way to telling Ryan everything.

"When you woke me up, yes." Ryan smiled, "I remember..."

"I was supposed to phone her back." Troy sighed. "But instead of dialling her number, I called you. I didn't even think about it was just an instinct to phone you. I wanted to talk to you, not her." Ryan looked a little lost and Troy used this to his advantage. "I've been too busy to miss her because I keep thinking about you."

"Me?" Ryan asked quietly, his voice covered with nerves.

"Yes, you." Troy smiled simply. He stared at Ryan intently trying to reach into his eyes and find something that will give away some of the blondes emotion. "Ryan, I think I'm falling for you. No, I know I'm falling for you."

"But..." Ryan stopped talking and bit his lip anxiously. He had no idea what he was going to say.

"But what?" Troy asked. He was sure Ryan liked him back, they flirted, he always smiled at him, he opened up to him, cried on his shoulder countless times.

"You're with Gabby, who is one of my closest friends. And not to mention that you're as straight as a ruler." Ryan sighed.

"Things change." Troy said simply.

"But..."

"Ryan, do you like me?" Troy asked bluntly. Ryan was silent for a while, he stared at Troy just as much as Troy stared at him.

"Yes." Ryan said quietly.

Troy felt as though fireworks should be going off around them, his insides felt warm and all he could do was smile. He felt like he should be on a poster for a cheesy Disney film he felt that happy. He took Ryan's hand in his and linked their fingers together.

"We can't do this," Ryan said but made no effort to move away.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because you're with Gabriella." Ryan stated. "And I don't want to be a home wrecker." Troy couldn't help but laugh. "Troy!" Ryan pouted.

"I'm sorry but you're just too cute," Troy smiled. Ryan blushed and when Troy pulled him close he didn't argue he just allowed himself to be held by Troy because he couldn't deny that it didn't feel good being held in those strong arms.

"We shouldn't do this," Ryan said softly. He moved his head slightly so he could look at Troy. "Maybe you're just confused. You're only falling for me because you're looking for a distraction and you've found me and instead of missing Gabriella you're focusing your attention and thoughts on someone else."

"Maybe," Troy smiled slightly. "That makes sense." He squeezed Ryan tightly and looked down at him, blue eyes shining straight back into his. "But this feels like so much more, Ry."

"I know." Ryan sighed. "I think we should wait. See what happens."

"I don't want to wait." Troy sighed.

"If you're serious about me, then you need to tell Gabriella." Ryan said as he traced patterns on Troy's arms.

"I know, and I will." Troy insisted. Ryan's hands were soft and gentle across his skin and he couldn't help but shiver and want more of that simple touch.

"But please wait until Gabriella comes back." Ryan looked directly into Troy's eyes. "Because this might be and probably is a phase, and I don't want to get my hopes up and have you as mine to get thrown away so you can realise you want to be with her. It isn't fair." Troy felt his heart ache at Ryan's words. That simple sentence made it obvious to Troy who if he hadn't known, would be able to tell that Ryan had had his heart broken far too many times.

"Okay," Troy smiled. "We'll wait." Ryan smiled and settled back in Troy's arms comfortably. "But if it turns out to be a weird phase, then I want you to know that no matter what I'll always be here as your friend if nothing else."

"I know," Ryan smiled he looked up at Troy and leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was soft and gentle and sent Troy's mind into over load.

There was a knock at the door and Troy wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and smiled as his mum walked into the room. "Everything okay?" She asked, she smiled as she saw how cosy her son and friend looked.

"Yeah," Troy grinned.

"Pizza will be here in a few minutes," She told them.

"Thanks mum." Troy grinned. His mum walked out of the room smiling and Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked.

"I'm just wondering what's going on in her head," Troy smiled. "Usually if I'm sat like this with someone in my arms it's usually Gabriella and she normally frowns you know thinking we're up to something naughty." Ryan couldn't help but chuckle, "But then if Chad was here, no way would we be doing this. But with you this feels right, and I think my mum knows that."

"Would you tell her about us? I mean, if there was something to say." Ryan said getting a little more than flustered.

"Ryan, I think she already knows." Troy smiled. Ryan just smiled and placed his head on Troy's chest once more. "Ryan, I really don't think this is a phase."

"Neither do I," Ryan smiled.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." Troy said wondering what Ryan was going to say.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend Troy, I really would. But not for another ten days. Because no matter what I feel for you right now, I don't want to do anything until I know for sure that you're not with Gabriella any more."

"I get that," Troy smiled. "I'll tell her when she gets back. And then we can go on our first date."

"What about school?" Ryan asked he had gone back to tracing patterns on Troy's arm. "Would you want everyone to know?"

"I think after what I did today everyone is going to think there's something going on any way."

"Do you care?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Nope. Not as long as I've got you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone for the reviews :) I finished my coursework so yay me so i decided to celebrate by writing another chapter. Sadly, as I finished my Science coursework I recieved even more English assignments so I have to get that done before I can do any more updates. *BOO* so I'm guessing my next update will be tomorrow night or Wednesday. **

"I had fun today," Ryan smiled as he jumped out of Troy's truck, Troy did the same and took Ryan's hand in his as they headed to the door. Ryan stared at their hands and smiled.

"So did I," Troy smiled.

"Want to come in for a bit?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah for a bit," Troy smiled, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Ryan just yet, or at all. Ryan opened the door and was greeted by one of the maids who politely asked for their jackets. Troy stared around the house in awe, when Ryan laughed at him and pulled his hand he directed him up to his bedroom.

"Wow." Troy said a little taken back. Ryan's room was huge. In the centre of the room was a large king size bed, his mind automatically filled with images of what he would like to do to Ryan on that bed and sat on it with a smile. Ryan laughed as though he could tell what was going on in his head and sat next to him.

"Yeah first thing anyone does is take in the bed," Ryan smirked as he laid back so his feet were dangling over the edge. Troy joined him and turned around and stared at him for a little while. "What?" Ryan blushed.

"You look happy," Troy smiled as he took the blonds hand in his.

"I can't help it," Ryan smiled a little embarrassed. "You make feel like a different person."

"I like the person you are when you're with me, Ry. Why don't you let him out more often?" Troy asked gently. He knew talking about things like this with Ryan were never easy because there was a fifty fifty chance that he would take everything the wrong way.

"Because the real me isn't an actor." Ryan said as though it was that simple.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked completely confused.

"I'm an actor right, which means if I'm hurt pretending I'm okay is natural to me. But when I'm with you, all my acting abilities are gone and it's just me and you and I can't hide away from that."

"Then stop hiding." Troy smiled.

"I can't, you saw what happened today at school. What they called me, it's just going to get worse and I can't let them know that they're getting to me. Because then they'll win."

"But they're winning anyway because you're not being true to you," Troy sighed. "And don't worry about school, you've got me remember."

"Yeah, I've got you." Ryan smiled. "In ten days when you tell Gabriella. Right?"

"I can't wait ten days Ry," Troy sighed. "I just want to kiss you and hold you, and tell you how much I care about you for everyone to hear."

"You promised, Troy." Ryan sighed.

"I know, but you make me want to do all those things Ryan."

"I do?" Ryan smiled at Troy. "I've never been in a real relationship Troy."

"What we'll have is real," Troy said. "In ten days, I'll tell Gabriella it's off then we'll go out for our first date."

"Wont that be a bit too soon?" Ryan asked. "I mean she loves you, it's as clear as hell. And you're going to dump her and then straight after come out with me?"

"What do you want me to do Ryan?" Troy sighed in frustration. "Telling you how I felt was the hardest thing for me to do Ryan, ever. I've never had feelings for a guy before and I'm willing to risk everything for you, my friends, my family, my career. I'm willing to end a perfectly good relationship all for you. Why do you keep pushing it further away?" Troy was shouting now, his voice raised and Ryan was scared.

He had never heard Troy shout before. Not like this, and most definitely not at him.

"I'm sorry," Ryan mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?" Troy sighed. "You haven't done anything." Ryan didn't answer he just stared at the floor. "Maybe I should go?" Ryan just nodded. Troy looked over at Ryan, he had moved so he was sat with his knees drawn up and his head in his hands not looking at Troy. Troy sighed and walked out of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and leant against it frowning.

"Troy?" Sharpay's high pitched voice knocked him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and looked over at Sharpay who was wearing a pink dressing gown, he almost jumped back when he looked at her face which was covered in a green face mask. "Yes, laugh now basketball player. You honestly think my skin feels nice and soft naturally."

"I've.. never thought about how soft your skin is." Troy laughed.

"Bet you've been thinking about how soft Ryan's skin is though." Sharpay pointed out with a smile, or at least it looked like a smile hidden behind the green mask. Troy couldn't actually deny the fact that he had thought about how soft Ryan's skin was from time to time. "Come here," She said gesturing for him to follow her back to her own room.

Troy hesitated at the door for a few seconds, "Jesus Troy, I don't bite." With that he walked in and stared around at what can only be described as a princesses pink paradise.

"Nice room," He smiled. The bed was a four poster, with pink drapes, pink carpet, pink and purple walls and matching furniture. Sharpay smiled and gestured for him to take a seat on what looked to be a directors chair, which was also rose coloured pink. He smiled a little nervously. "What's going on with you and my brother?"

"I..erm..."

"Spill it Troy. I'm not as dumb as I act. I know you've had a thing for my brother for a while now, even when Gabriella was around when you spoke to him you were different."

"Different how?" Troy asked. He hadn't thought about how he acted with Ryan before any of this started.

"You made it feel like he was important. But you have that affect on most people, why I have no idea. You're just a pretty jock." Least she thinks I'm pretty Troy thought, and for Sharpay that was a decent compliment. "He likes you a lot, has done since last year. So if you upset him, which you clearly have."

"I.. last year?" Troy asked a little shocked. "But he was seeing someone."

"Yes he was. Doesn't mean he couldn't have crushes Troy, you just happened to be one of his." Troy nodded, unsure of what to say. "I think you like him, a lot."

"I do." Troy said confidently. It wasn't now only Ryan who was surprising him by being someone he never thought he'd be, but Sharpay wasn't who she made out either. "We're going to be together."

"Troy, you're straight and my brother isn't some form of experiment." Sharpay said bluntly. "And I know he's been an experiment for a lot of boys before and they've all ended badly."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryan's naïve." She sighed. "He falls too quickly and when straight boys go to him for fun, he thinks it's the real thing. He likes the attention people give him. So he'll fuck around and he'll think he's in a meaningful relationship. But the guy will never call and he'll see him in a week or so with a girl and pay no attention to him. I don't want you to be the same."

"I'm not. I like him a lot. He's a good guy,"

"And he doesn't deserved to be heart broken, not again Troy." Sharpay sighed.

"I'm not going to break his heart, I'm going to try and fix it. I just don't know what he wants any more." Troy looked down and Sharpay stared at him intently. "I like him a lot, like more than I liked Gabriella when I first realised I liked her. And it's scary."

"But you've got Ryan to help you through it." Sharpay smiled. "He went through it alone." Troy looked at Sharpay and nodded. "Did he eat today?"

"He had brownies, and three slices of cheese pizza." Troy smiled proudly. "He told me what happened."

"Oh," Sharpay looked down now, she didn't want to see Troy's accusing face.

"It wasn't your fault back then I mean. And it isn't now." Troy placed a hand on hers and she looked at it and smiled. "He's just scared about what's going on at school. It started today."

"I know, I told him before history."

"That's why he got kicked out?" Troy said. "He wasn't paying attention." Sharpay just nodded. "Someone said something to him as we left, I punched them. If they say anything to him tomorrow I'll be by his side."

"Thanks, you're a great guy Troy. And my brother knows it, just give him time okay." Troy just nodded. "See you at school."

"Thanks for everything," Troy smiled.

"Tell anyone about any of this though Troy, and you're dead." Sharpay grinned at him as he headed towards the door. "Toodles."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks every one for reviewing *cookies for you all* I've noticed over my last few posts that they're getting shorter so I'm going to try and make them a little bit longer. :D**

Troy woke up in a cold sweat. The dream he had the night before still plagued him. Ryan was there; Ryan was crying; Ryan was skinny, way too skinny; Ryan was hurt and Troy wasn't there to save him. Troy sat up and wiped his eyes, he wasn't surprised to feel fresh tears on his cheeks. He shivered and wrapped his blanket around him tightly. There was no way he was going to let his dream come true, he was going to be there for Ryan whether he wanted him there or not. He looked at the clock, half six. He picked up at his mobile and dialled Ryan's number. At the fourth ring a sleepy Ryan answered.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice asked and Troy couldn't help but think maybe that was the cutest sound he had ever heard, he just wished he was able to see his face.

"Hey, it's Troy." Troy said, his voice was more alert then Ryan's.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked his voice sounded a little more awake.

"Half six." Troy answered wondering maybe if it was too early. "I just phoned to let you know that I'd be at your house for half seven."

"Not coming in today," Ryan mumbled.

"What? Why?" The thought of not spending the day with Ryan made Troy's heart ache. He realised that was exactly how he felt when Gabriella told him she'd be away for two weeks, only this felt much worse.

"I can't face it." Ryan mumbled. "I'm not strong like you are, Troy."

"Then I'll give you the strength." Troy knew that was far too corny for such an early hour but he didn't care. "Please."

"Make it quarter to eight, I need to shower." With that Ryan ended the call and Troy couldn't help but smile. It seemed after what happened yesterday everything was going to be okay, at least he hoped. But the good news was that it was Friday and no matter how bad today was for either of them, tomorrow was Saturday which meant two days without school.

Troy showered and told his mum he was meeting Ryan, she seemed please. "He's a nice boy, though he's really skinny."

"He... he had eating problems when he was thirteen," Troy sighed. "But he's okay, mum."

"Good. I saw how close you two are." Troy blushed horribly under his mothers gaze. "He's a good kid, but make sure you know what you're doing."

"You're okay with it?" Troy asked a little relieved.

"Ryan's a good kid, but you've got Gabriella."

"I know. I just, I don't miss her mum. I should miss her, I think I want to miss her but I don't. I can't stop thinking about Ryan, when I'm with him it's like nothing else matters." He blushed a deeper shade of red when he realised he had spilled his thoughts to his mum.

"Some things don't work out, son." She said simply. "What does Ryan think about this?"

"He said he wont do anything with me until I speak to Gabriella, he thinks I'm going to change my mind once she gets back."

"And what do you think?" His mum asked as she handed him a lunch bag, Troy peered into it and smiled when he noticed there was two rolls. "For Ryan." She added at his look.

"I think I've fallen for him, and it scares me." Troy smiled.

"I think you've fallen for him too. And I'm not going to understand how scared you must feel, but what ever you decide me and your dad we'll support you." She smiled. "Now go and give him a hug from me and tell him he's more then welcome to come over this weekend."

"Thanks mum." Troy grinned. He had definitely been lucky with his parents.

When Troy pulled up outside Ryan's house, the young blond boy was sat on the wall. Troy took in his outfit, smiling at the simple colours he had chosen, black trousers, white shirt, white shoes, and a matching black and white hat. He looked adorable. He got out of his truck and walked over to his hopefully, soon to be boyfriend. "Hey you," Troy smiled, before he could move Ryan's arms were tight around his waist.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Ryan mumbled into his neck. Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ryan tightly.

"Already forgotten." Troy promised as he placed a soft kiss on Ryan's cheek.

"I don't want to go into school today," Ryan sighed. "Please."

"It'll be okay." Troy smiled. "We've got double maths first."

"Troy you're supposed to be making me want to go to school." Ryan smiled weakly.

"Yeah well, you're with me most of the morning, and I'll be with you at break, and at lunch."

"And all the time in between everyone's going to know, and everyone's going to stare." Ryan sighed. Troy linked their fingers together and they got into the truck. Troy pulled Ryan closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he started to drive.

"Ryan, are you ashamed of being gay?" Troy asked bluntly.

"No." Ryan said strongly.

"Then why do you care what other people say about you, baby?" Troy asked softly.

"Because... I... I don't know." Ryan sighed. "I just don't want them to think of me any different. I was okay when they knew silently. But know they have actual proof and you saw what happened yesterday. Any boy who even talks to me, not that many will, will automatically make them my boyfriend to idiots."

"Well then no boy best talk to you because I've got first dabs on you." Troy smiled. "People say stuff to you about doing drama, right?"

"All the time." Ryan admitted.

"What do you say to them when they say things like that?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, I don't let it bother me. It's just something that I do, it doesn't effect them."

"Exactly, you've just given yourself what you need." Troy smiled. He squeezed Ryan's hand tightly. Ryan groaned when he realised he was in the parking lot already.

"Troy..."

"Yeah?"

"I like it when you call me baby," Ryan blushed.

"Then I'll never stop. Baby." Troy smiled.

"Thanks for everything." Ryan grinned.

"Don't worry. If it gets too hard for you and at lunch time you really can't stand it we can go home, okay?" Ryan nodded and they both headed into school.


	13. Chapter 13

They walked into the school and Troy could see everyone staring, pointing and laughing at Ryan. Troy didn't understand what was so different from knowing he was gay to actually having proof. He looked over at Ryan, the blond boy was looking down and Troy couldn't even begin to understand how he must be feeling, though he knew he would soon.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" Troy asked quietly as they turned down one of the corridors. There wasn't anyone around, and Troy placed a hand on Ryan's arm. "Ry..."

"I can't do it, Troy." Ryan said quietly. "I know you said I should be strong but I can't..."

"Come on," Troy took Ryan's shaking hand in his and pulled him into a tight hug. "We'll do it together, okay."

"But what about..."

"Doesn't matter." Troy placed a softy kiss on Ryan's head and smiled. "We'll do this together. You and me okay."

"Okay." Ryan smiled weakly. "We should get to home room."

"Come on then," Troy smiled he squeezed Ryan's hand tightly, they headed to home room hand in hand and Troy ignored the looks that they received.

Standing outside their home room was Chad and Sharpay, "What..." Chad stared at their hands and his mouth fell open slightly. "Oh."

"Ryan, are you okay?" Sharpay pulled her brother into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Shar." Ryan insisted.

"What about you?" Chad asked looking up at Troy. "It all makes sense now."

"Do you hate me?" Troy asked a little nervous, he could take everyone pointing at him but he couldn't take Chad hating him.

"Don't be an idiot man, we're brothers." Chad pulled Troy into a man hug.

"Mum was worried this morning, Ry." Sharpay said. "She was talking about private school."

"What why?" Ryan panicked. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I'm strong, people can say what they want to me I don't care."

"Ry, calm down." Troy said as he pulled Ryan back into a hug. "Remember, together yeah." Ryan just nodded his head.

"Mum said that if she thinks your struggling with school and everything she'd prefer you to take the time off instead of getting upset." Sharpay said calmly. "But that's not going to happen because you've got us to help right?"

"Right." Chad grinned. They walked into home room once the bell rang and they took their normal seats, Troy and Chad at the back, with Sharpay in the front row and Ryan directly behind her. Sharpay was turned around talking quietly to her brother.

"What's going on between you and Gabriella?" Chad asked quietly, he was very much aware of the fact that his best friend was staring over at Ryan.

"I don't know man, lately I've just felt as though my heart wasn't there. And when she went away, I just I don't miss her."

"But now we know where your heart's always been right?" Chad smiled looking over at Ryan.

"Yeah, it just feels right." Troy smiled.

"What does your parents think about this?" Chad asked.

"My mum knows and she's okay with it. She likes him a lot. Dad might need some time but I think he'll get it."

"I think you should talk to your dad at lunch, because news is going to spread to him." Troy nodded. He looked back over at Ryan who had his head on the desk gazing at the clock, as though he could sense Troy staring he turned around and sent him a small smile, which Troy sent back with a wink.

"So it's true then Bolton?" A boy laughed as he strolled in the class. The teacher looked flustered and stood staring at what was going on instead of trying to stop it. "You're fucking this fag," He pointed over at Ryan.

"Don't call him that." Troy snapped.

"It's what he is though, dirty little fag." He spat.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Ryan said surprised every one as he stood up. "I might be gay but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that."

"Are you talking to me fag?" The boy laughed. Ryan gulped, what the hell was he thinking. He looked over at Troy who smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah I am." Ryan stated. "Or are you scared me talking to you is going to rub off on you and make you a dirty little fag too?" Ryan said moving forward. "But don't worry, because I wouldn't even piss on you if you were on fire." The whole class laughed at the bullies flustered expression. "You think you look so impressive don't you because you run your mouth off to people who you don't think will talk back. You're just an idiot and I'm sick of people like you making me feel bad about being myself."

The boy glared at Ryan who stood standing in front of him. "You wait till after school Evans."

"What are you going to do? Beat it out of me?" Ryan laughed. "You're pathetic. No one says anything about the fact that you smell like you've rolled around in trash all night, and that you're clothes are from a knock off store. It doesn't make you look good or intimidating. It makes you look just as insecure as you feel." With that Ryan turned around and sat in his seat calmly.

"I would have thought you would have had more brains Bolton. Guess basketball really doesn't mean that much to you does it?" The boys laughed and sat in their seats which Troy hated the fact was right behind Ryan.

Troy sat in his seat and Chad was staring at the bullies with hatred in his eyes. "If they even go near you or Ryan..."

"They wont," Troy smiled. "I wont let them. But thanks."

Throughout the class, the boys kicked Ryan's chair, threw paper balls at his head and taunted him. Troy wanted to say something to them but he didn't know what to say, so instead he and Chad were doing the same to them. Each time a scrunched up ball hit their head they would turn around and glare at the two basketball players.

Troy didn't think he had ever been so pleased to hear the bell ring. Ryan got up from his chair and as the boys walked past they pushed him back down. "You okay, Ry?" Sharpay asked as she glared at the boys.

"Yeah, peachy." Ryan brushed himself off and smiled at Troy. Troy grinned at him and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I'm okay, Troy."

"Troy. Does Gabriella know?" Chad asked as they made their way out of the class.

"We were going to wait, for when she got back you know do it face to face. But I didn't want Ryan to go through all this alone." Sharpay looked at Troy surprised at what he had said.

"You need to tell her before she comes back to school," Ryan sighed. Troy nodded.

"I'll phone her." Troy sighed, even though he didn't want to do it over the phone. "We should head to maths," Ryan nodded and allowed Troy to guide him to maths. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I.. you make me okay." Ryan smiled.

"You were brave in class. I never thought you would be able to do that."

"It was the truth. I just... I'm sick of everyone just thinking I'm the gay guy, or Sharpay's poodle. I'm not just a lapdog you know?"

"Oh believe me, I know." Troy grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Troy sat on his bed, his phone in hand he took a deep breath before pressing number 3 on speed dial. He listened to the ringing tone, and after five rings the cheery voice of his girlfriend answered; "Hey, Wildcat."

"Hey Gabby," Troy smiled. He had thought that hearing her voice might have shaken something inside him, but he was pleased that he didn't feel anything, well except guilt. "How are you?"

"I'm great, It's really good over here. I can't believe how much I missed my family..." Troy listened to her ramble on about the brilliance of California, when in his mind he was thinking of Ryan, he wondered what he was doing right now.

"That sounds great," Troy tried to make himself sound enthusiastic but he failed miserably. "I need to tell you something, and I wish I didn't have to do this over the phone..."

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"I can't be with you any more." Troy said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Gabriella screeched broken hearted down the phone. "Who is she?"

"It's Ryan." Troy sighed. "I can explain."

"You better."

"The first day you weren't here, Ryan came in with a black eye and I was worried about him. I wanted to know what was wrong so I sat with him in maths, and we just spoke, then I was helping him with his maths work and I'm sorry Gabby, but we just connected. At first I thought it was because I missed you and I was using anyone as a distraction..."

"But that's what it is Troy, you can't be with him!" She snapped.

"I already am. We were going to wait so I could talk to you first. But everyone found out he was gay at school, and he couldn't handle it. So I came out with him."

"But you're not... you can't be gay!" She was crying now, Troy could tell.

"I'm sorry." The phoned went dead. Troy sighed and stared at the screen. "That went well," he mumbled to himself. Troy dialled Ryan's number and waited for him to answer which was immediately.

"How did it go?" Ryan asked straight away.

"She took it as expected, she hung up on me." Troy sighed, he hadn't felt anything when talking to her. But now he just felt guilty, but he knew he had done the right thing.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said quietly.

"Not your fault. Can I come over?"

"Sure." Ryan beamed down the phone.

It took Troy half an hour to get to Ryan's, mainly because his mum wanted to know everything that happened with Gabriella. Troy had told her the story, and she smiled when he said he was going over to see Ryan, she grinned telling him not to be too late and causing him to blush she added 'be safe'.

Troy rang the doorbell to the Evans estate and a few moments later a maid opened the door, she smiled at Troy and showed him into the house. Ryan walked down the stairs with a smile, when he saw Troy he walked faster and wrapped his arms around him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled away a little flushed.

"Yeah, sorry about the wait my mum had twenty questions." Troy smiled, he pulled Ryan closer into another bone crushing hug.

"It's okay." Ryan took Troy's hand in his and they walked to the stairs. Troy followed Ryan upstairs to his bedroom and his jaw dropped when he saw the size of it. Ryan grinned and with his index finger pushed Troy's chin up, causing him to laugh.

"Is Gabriella okay?" Ryan asked as he sat on the bed, he crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap. Troy sat next to him.

"She sounded really upset." He said sadly.

"Did you feel anything?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Just guilt." Troy mumbled. He looked at Ryan's face and swore, "Not about us." He said quickly once he saw the hurt expression on the blonds face. "About telling her on the phone." He said. "I was thinking about you whilst she was talking. I missed you."

"You saw me two hours ago," Ryan smiled. Troy just shrugged. "So It's official," Troy smiled as he pulled Ryan into a backwards hug. Ryan's back was pressed tightly against Troy's chest as he was sat between Troy's legs. "Be my boyfriend?"

"Hmm.. I'll have to think about it." Ryan smiled, he placed his finger and thumb on his chin and went 'hmm' again. "Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend." He said as Troy stared at him. Troy grinned and poked his boyfriend in the chest laughing.

"Evil you know that," Troy laughed.

"I'm an Evans, being evil runs in the genes." Ryan smiled he turned around and placed a soft kiss on Troy's lips.

"So, how about we go on that date?" Troy asked.

"Now?" Ryan laughed.

"You want?" Troy asked.

"How about we have our first date on Friday." Ryan smiled. "And right now we just stay like this?"

"Sounds nice." Troy smiled as he settled the blond tighter against him. "Was today okay, for you?" Troy asked. Troy knew that the morning had been really hard on his boyfriend but he hadn't seen much of him after lunch as they were in different classes.

"Doesn't matter, it's good now though." Ryan sighed.

"Was it that bad?" Troy asked. It hadn't been to bad for him, mainly because everyone knew that his dad was the coach and if anyone said anything to him he'd have the basketball team backing him up, not to mention one of his friends were in all of his classes and if someone went to say anything to him he knew they would have his back, but he wasn't sure if Ryan had any friends in any of his classes as know one ever saw him with anyone but his sister.

"It... was hard." Ryan admitted. "It's always fun having people quoting your breakup."

"Ignore it." Troy smiled.

"I did. I just kept thinking about you and it made the day go quicker." Ryan turned around and kissed Troy on his cheek and smiled.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Troy asked.

"Way to ruin the mood," Ryan mumbled.

"Have you?" Troy asked bluntly. Ryan shook his head. "Want me to make you something?"

"I've got a cook to do that." Ryan laughed. "I'm just not hungry."

"Please eat..."

"I will. I will. But later, now I just want to kiss you some more." Ryan grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so my crude mind got a bit carried away. ADULT RATING. my first disney sex scene :D **

Ryan pressed his lips lightly against Troy's who smiled into the kiss. It was safe to say that Troy was now addicted to the taste of Ryan's lips, they were perfect and pink and they knew just what to do to make him surrender to anything. Ryan straddled Troy's lap and looked down at Troy whose pupils had darkened with lust. "You look so good like that," Troy smiled as his hands reached out and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, settling his hands on his lower back.

"Like what?" Ryan smiled as he ground his hips over Troy's hardening erection. "Making you moan?"

"Yeah... you're so beautiful..." Troy was losing control of his mind as Ryan continued to buck his hips on top of him.

"Troy..." Ryan smiled as he kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Mm?"

"Shut up." Ryan laughed as he kissed him again. Troy parted his lips and felt Ryan's tongue snaking in his mouth. Ryan slowly started to take off Troy's top, breaking the kiss only to pull the fabric over his head and throw it to the floor.

Ryan took a moment to simply stare at the beautiful chest of his boyfriend and smiled, "All mine," Ryan smiled as he kissed Troy's lips once more.

"All yours." Troy smiled. Ryan moved his kisses down Troy's chest, taking each nipple in his mouth and sucking on them until they were both hard. He continued to kiss and lick down Troy's chest, using his teeth and tongue to leave his mark over his chest and hips. Ryan settled himself between Troy's legs on his knees and looked at Troy who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ryan asked gently. After all Troy hadn't been with a boy before and Ryan who knew what first times with boys were like knew how scared Troy might be.

"God no," Troy breathed heavily and Ryan couldn't help but giggle. "You feel so good," Troy smiled.

"You haven't felt anything yet." Ryan smiled.

"What are we... what are you...?" Troy felt embarrassed at asking but he felt like he wanted to know.

"What do you want to do Troy?" Ryan asked because he wasn't going to do anything that the basketball Captain didn't want.

"I want to fuck you." Troy said confidently. "I just... I don't know..."

"Don't worry," Ryan smiled. "I'll show you, okay?" Troy nodded suddenly nervous. "Any time you want to stop..." Troy smiled up at Ryan who grinned back.

"Come here," Troy said a little shakily, doing as he was asked Ryan moved closer to Troy who pulled him into a warm kiss and tight embrace. "You're wearing too many clothes." Ryan shivered at Troy's voice and took off his top quickly. Troy stared at the pale skin, the skin that was practically bone. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to kill the mood and mainly because there wasn't anything words could do.

He placed soft kisses all over Ryan's body and then he bit at his neck and sucked the skin into his mouth he knew he was going to leave a mark there, but he didn't care he wanted everyone to know that Ryan was his.

Ryan moaned and pulled away from Troy, pushing him onto the bed properly. He leaned over Troy and reached into his bedside table and pulled out a packet of condoms, and some lube. "You sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked though he couldn't stop rubbing against Troy.

"I do..." Troy moaned loudly as Ryan's erecting pressed against his.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ryan smiled he pressed a soft kiss to Troy's lips before he moved down Troy's body. Once he reached his trousers he pulled them down along with his underwear. He smiled at the proud erection on display and licked his lips, he pulled his own trousers down and smiled when he heard his belt clang on the floor. He pressed soft kisses to Troy's hip bone before moving to the hard shaft in front of him.

"Ry..." Troy moaned as Ryan took him in his mouth completely, he didn't do it for long because he didn't want tonight to be over before it began, he just wanted to taste him. He stopped after a minute and slid the condom over Troy's erection. Troy looked at Ryan, there was sweat dripping down his forehead and his eyes were dark. "Beautiful," Ryan mumbled before he put some lube on his fingers. "Watch and learn," He smiled as he moved his hand to his own hole and started to prepare himself.

"Oh god..." Troy was moaning, just watching Ryan do that to himself was making him even harder. Ryan smiled, he pulled his fingers out deeming himself ready. He got the lube and coated it over Troy's cock.

"Ready?" Ryan purred. Troy nodded and watched as Ryan settled himself over his cock. Troy couldn't describe how weird but wonderful it felt. Ryan moaned loudly and Troy couldn't help but moan too.

"God you're so..." Troy moaned, Ryan was riding him and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Troy was pushing him into him harder and Ryan knew he was about to come, but he hadn't expected Troy to take his penis in his hand and was pumping him roughly. "Oh my god Troy..." Ryan all but screamed as he came into Troy's hand. Troy was pushing harder and rougher and with a loud moan came inside Ryan.

Ryan moved so he was lying next to Troy who had disposed of the condom. "That was..." Troy sighed as he pulled Ryan close to him. "Incredible," He finished as he placed a soft kiss on Ryan's neck over the very visible mark he had left there. "You're incredible." Ryan smiled back lazily.

"Did we rush things?" Ryan asked nervously.

"I don't think so," Troy smiled. "That was perfect, everything about it, about you..." Ryan blushed as he settled down on Troy's chest. "Don't get comfortable, I've got to go soon."

"Mm..." Ryan mumbled. "Stay till I go to sleep?"

"Sure." Troy smiled.

Ryan woke up when he felt someone next to him, he opened his eyes wearily and frowned when he saw Troy fast asleep next to him. He smiled when he thought back to last night, he looked at the clock and his mouth dropped open. "Troy," Ryan hissed as he pushed him a little.

"Mm?" Troy yawned.

"Does your mum know where you are?" Ryan asked sleepily.

"Yeah I phoned her last night," Troy smiled.

"Oh." Ryan blushed a little embarrassed that he had woke Troy up for no reason.

"Everything okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I was just... not used to having someone asleep next to me. So when I felt you there I woke up." Ryan rambled.

"It's fine, you want me to sleep some where else?"

"Don't be stupid." Ryan laughed. "Go back to sleep."

"Yes sir," Troy laughed, he looked over at the clock and noticed it was ten to six. "There's no point going to sleep."

"I know, but I was hoping we could fall back to sleep and not wake up to go into school." Ryan sighed.

"You lied yesterday didn't you?" Troy sighed. "When you said it wasn't that bad."

"I'll get used to it." Ryan shrugged. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ryan don't avoid it please." Troy sighed. "Don't block me out."

"I'm not," Ryan said. "There's nothing to talk about."

"At school did you get a lot of shit when you wasn't with me?" Troy asked as he grabbed hold of Ryan's wrist.

"Yes." Ryan answered simply. "But you knew that."

"But I don't know what happened yesterday. I want to know."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"So I can stop them." Troy sighed.

"You can't stop ignorant people calling me a fag wherever I go. You can't stop everyone reminding me how useless I am. And you can't stop the fact that people are always going to say that to me. You're lucky, you have friends who support you. You have a team who have your back. I have you and a twin sister and I don't know what's worse. Having your twin sister fight your battles or being dependent on a boyfriend who could change his mind whenever." Ryan wasn't sure what part had him in tears.

"Is that what you think?" Troy asked softly as he wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Ry." Troy sighed. "Just remember that it's stupid. I'm not going to change my mind, especially after last night." Ryan looked up at Troy who kissed him softly. "Why don't you go shower? I'll get dressed and make something to eat downstairs, and then we can take my car to mine so I can get changed and then I'll take us to school?"

"Okay." Ryan smiled.

"Are your parents home?" Troy asked, he wasn't too sure why Ryan started to laugh. "What?"

"My parents having been home for a month." Ryan smirked. "You're dirty secret is safe."

"Wait where are your parents?" Troy asked curiously.

"Erm, England? Hawaii? I don't know..."

"What about Sharpay?" Troy asked, he couldn't quite believe that Ryan's parents hadn't been home in a month.

"She's out with her boyfriend of the moment." Ryan smirked. "So you have the kitchen to yourself."

"Oh. Well okay I'll make you the best breakfast ever." Ryan nodded sheepishly at Troy's comment but headed towards the shower anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey. sorry that this chapter really isn't that good. i had a spare half an hour in science class so thought i would post something. I'm not too sure when my next update will be because i have SO MUCH COURSEWORK to do, not to mention i have a science exam on Friday and I need to revise. Hopefully I'll have something up later this week if not at the weekend :)**

Troy made breakfast, he was a little sceptic on whether or not Ryan would eat but he had to try and make him. Footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs and by the clatter of high heeled shoes he knew it wasn't Ryan. Sharpay walked in the room and Troy wondered if she owned anything that wasn't pink. She was wearing simple but Troy figured very expensive black jeans, and a pink top covered with sparkles. "What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked as she walked in.

"I… stayed over." Troy blushed when he thought about what had made him feel so tired, but then he smiled at how it felt to fall asleep with Ryan in his arms. "Do you want something to eat?"

"You cook?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow at the basketball player.

"Not as good as Zeke but I've never failed to burn toast." Troy grinned. Sharpay smiled and nodded her head.

"Just toast, too much fat in the morning isn't good for the figure." Sharpay said, she sat at the table and looked up and down Troy who was feeling slightly nervous. "So, you and my brother?" Troy turned around and was surprised to see her smiling. "You seem good for him."

"He's good for me too," Troy answered truthfully. He made the toast for Sharpay and then made some for him and Ryan.

"Is he okay?" Sharpay asked quietly. "I mean… I haven't really seen him much since you came out at school. Yesterday he came home before me and when I came in he had locked himself in his room."

"He got a bit of grief yesterday at school. He told me about it today. But he said he's okay though."

"What he says and what he does it two different things," Sharpay sighed, More footsteps could be heard from the stairs and Sharapay started to eat her breakfast.

"Hey," Troy smiled as Ryan entered the kitchen. He was wearing Troy's favourite trousers, the tight white pair with a pale purple shirt. "Nice shower?"

"Not bad," Ryan smiled he sat next to his sister after giving her a good morning hug.

"Troy makes real good toast." Sharpay commented and Troy wondered if the girl knew what subtle meant.

"Really?" Ryan laughed. "I must try some then if it's really that good," Sharpay smiled as Troy handed him the toast. Ryan got up and headed to the cupboard he grabbed some jam and then sat back at the table.

"So have you told Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah I phoned her last night," Troy sighed. "She took it…"

"Bad." Ryan finished around a mouthful of toast.

"You told her over the phone?" Sharpay laughed. "That's cold."

"Well I was thinking about email or text…" Troy pouted when Ryan slapped his arm.

"So what did she say?" Sharpay asked genuinely interested now.

"She hung up." Troy sighed as he took a not so graceful bite of his toast.

"She'll come round." Sharpay stared at her brothers suggestion and laughed.

"Ryan, Troy dumped her over the phone, in any normal circumstance that's bad but he didn't just dump her, he broke it off so he could be with a boy. The girls got to be feeling like crap right now. Though I can't say I'm not glad, she deserved something for ruining the school musical." Troy just shrugged. He couldn't help but feel bad about Gabriella, but it was something that was out of his control now.

"We should get going," Ryan said as he finished one slice of toast, he hadn't even made an attempt to butter or cover the second piece with jam,

"You haven't finished," Sharpay sighed, she looked at her brother who was staring at the toast.

"I'm not hungry." Ryan replied. "I ate one slice and you know that's more then I ever eat in the mornings anyway."

"But you said you were going to get better," Sharpay sighed in frustration.

"I am." Ryan insisted.

"I'll make sure he eats lunch," Troy smiled.

"I'm not a child who needs to be told when to eat!" Ryan shouted.

"I didn't mean it like that," Troy said. Ryan just glared at him.

"We have to go to your house to change," Ryan reminded him but there was still anger in his voice. "I'm going to grab my bag." With that he walked out of the room.

"He didn't mean to shout," Troy sighed as he stared at the defeated look on his boyfriends' sister's face. "He's scared about today, even though he wont admit it. But I'll make him eat today at lunch."

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled.

Ryan walked back downstairs, he didn't bother going into the kitchen he just called Troy's name and then headed out of the house. Troy walked up to him and sighed. "I'm sorry." Troy said as he went to touch Ryan's arm.

"For what?" Ryan glared at him.

"Making you feel like I'm treating you like a child," Troy said gently. "I just worry about you."

"There's no reason for you to worry about me, Troy. I'm a big boy I can handle myself."

"I care about you a lot, and no matter what you say I'm never going to stop worrying about you." Ryan smiled weakly at Troy.

"I'm scared, Troy." Ryan said quietly. Troy took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't want to go to school for people to call me names and make me feel as though I don't deserve you."

"People will get bored of calling you names, don't let it hurt you because then you're letting them win." Troy held onto Ryan's hand and hugged him tightly. "You'll be okay."

"Okay. Come on, you smell you could do with a shower as well."

"Charming," Troy laughed but followed Ryan to his truck.


	17. Chapter 17

When Troy came to a stop outside his house he looked over at Ryan who was leaning against the window staring out at the scenery. "You okay?" Troy asked softly as he placed a hand on Ryan's leg.

"You know, I think I'd be much better if you didn't ask me that like ten times a day." Ryan smiled.

"Sorry," Troy blushed. "I just..."

"Worry I know." Ryan smiled, he took Troy's hand in his and held it tight. "You've nothing to worry about, okay? I'm okay I promise. And when I'm not okay, or when people say something to me I'll tell you straight away okay."

"Okay." Troy grinned.

"So what did you tell your parents about you staying over then?" Ryan asked as he adjusted his hat.

"I said that you were upset and that I didn't want to leave you on your own." Troy answered truthfully. "I figured she'd feel guilty if she was to make me come home. And it works better then mum I'm too tired to drive after I've just had my brains fucked out."

"Yeah, think you might be right for once." Ryan smiled cheekily as he got out of the truck. Troy laughed and he took Ryan's hand in his and they headed to the door. Troy used his key to unlock the door and he was instantly called into the kitchen by his parents.

"Oh hello Ryan dear, didn't know you were here too." Troy's mum smiled.

"Troy's giving me a lift to school," Ryan smiled.

"Would have thought you'd prefer to take your own car? I reckon that would be safer than Troy's truck." His dad laughed.

"That's what I said," Ryan smirked, causing Mr Bolton to laugh.

"Have I missed the bulletin where everyone is a comedian in the morning?" Troy asked. His parents just smiled at them both.

"I understand you two are..." Mr Bolton started awkwardly.

"Yeah we're together." Troy smiled. His father just nodded his head.

"And you're happy?" His father asked.

"Very much so, dad." Troy grinned.

"Then that's fine." His dad finished quickly. "I'll see you two at school, don't be late. And Troy don't forget practice after school, Ryan your more than happy to wait in the gym if Troy is giving you a lift home."

"That's nice of you to offer but I've got drama tonight." Ryan smiled.

"Troy you're not going to be doing any more plays then?" His mum laughed.

"Better not be," Ryan mused. "I quite like being the leading male."

"You're role is safe." Troy laughed. "I'm going to have a shower, you can wait in my room if you like." Ryan nodded and followed his boyfriend up the stairs. Ryan sat on Troy's bed and decided while he was waiting he might as well get some of the homework he'd been putting off done. It didn't take long until Troy came out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his body was still wet.

"Looking good wildcat," Ryan winked, homework forgotten as he watched Troy bend down to get some clothes from his draws. Troy turned around and grinned sheepishly at Ryan. "It's such a crime for you to dress you know," Ryan sighed.

"Oh really?" Troy laughed.

"Yes, really." Ryan pouted. "I think the world would be a better place if you walked around like that forever. Though you'd have to have your very own personal water sprayer because it would look a little odd if you were to be dry..."

Troy cut Ryan off with a hard kiss to his lips and smiled. "Would you be the person who makes sure I'm always wet then?"

"Course. I think I'm qualified for the job." Ryan smiled, he followed a trail of water down Troy's throat and smiled as he licked it. Troy moaned softly as Ryan kissed his throat, sucking on his Adam's apple.

"Stop..." Troy sighed. Ryan pouted but pulled away. "If you kept on doing that I'd have to kiss you back, and I should really get dressed or we'll be late." Ryan pouted again and Troy kissed him softly.

Troy headed back to the bathroom to get dressed, something that Ryan found oddly amusing. When they walked downstairs, Troy's dad had already gone and Troy's mum had just finished making lunch, she handed a brown bag to both boys. "Don't argue, Ryan." His mum stated just as he was about to speak.

"Thanks mum." Troy smiled.

"Thanks Mrs Bolton." Ryan smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, and call me Angela." She said. "Now go before you two are late."

"Did you tell her?" Ryan asked as they got in the car.

"No. She just said you were too skinny," Troy said. "She used to make lunch for Chad as well so she's not doing to make a point or anything."

"She's a nice woman." Ryan smiled. Troy just grinned, glad that his boyfriend wasn't mad at him or his mum.

Troy parked the car and smiled when he saw Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay waiting for them. "Hey hoops." Chad grinned. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey," Troy and Ryan chorused.

"Ryan, mum phoned she said she's going to phone at six for you to be home to talk to her." Sharpay smiled as she linked arms with her brother.

"Okay." Ryan smiled.

"Now Ryan, say goodbye to your friends we've got work to do."

"What work?" Ryan asked curiously.

"The drama production is in less then three months. Which means we have to sort everything out." Sharpay sighed dramatically. "You've not forgotten?"

"How could I possibly forget?" Ryan laughed.

"You've been busy." Sharpay stated smugly looking over at Troy. "Now come on! Come on Kelsi."

"Catch you later." Ryan smiled, he didn't even have a chance to hug or say anything else to Troy because he was already being pulled away. Though Troy, Chad and Taylor could hear him yelling at his sister to slow down.

"So you've been busy." Chad laughed.

"Oh yeah," Troy smiled. Taylor looked at him and frowned. "What?"

"Gabriella phoned me." She said bluntly.

"I had to tell her before she came to school." Troy sighed.

"I know but she was heart broken." Taylor said sadly. "Any way she's coming back early."

"What?" Troy asked loudly.

"She said she needs her friends, and she told her mum and she said she thinks its best to come back early to sort everything out."

"There's nothing to sort out." Troy moaned.

"Well she'll be here on Monday." Taylor said. "She loves you."

"I know," Troy mumbled.

"There's no chance of you getting back with her is there?" Taylor asked.

"No. I love Ryan." Troy smiled.

"Good because that's what I told her." Taylor smiled.

Troy sat in home room, he used to hate the fact that he had this lesson every day but now he didn't seem to mind. Just as the bell rang, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi came in. Ryan was arguing with his sister about something. "Ah Mr Evans." Mrs Darbus smiled as he walked in.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked nervously.

"You need to go to see the principal." She handed him a pink note.

"What did the fag do now?" A boy laughed. "Get caught giving head in the toilets." Ryan shot the boy a dirty look.

"You'd know a lot about giving heads in toilets." Ryan muttered.

"What did you say?" The boy shouted. Ryan just rolled his eyes, took the note and walked out of the class.

"What did you think that was about?" Chad asked Troy. Troy shrugged. "And you." Chad shouted towards the boy that had said stuff to Ryan, "Why don't you leave him the fuck alone?"

"Sticking up for the fags are you?" The boy laughed.

"Maybe he joins in," His friend laughed.

"Don't talk to me like that. And those fags happen to be my friends. So back the fuck off." Chad growled. When the boys went to speak Mrs Darbus cut them off and assigned them some work. As it was a Friday home room covered two periods instead of one.

Troy got on with the work it wasn't till twenty minutes later when Ryan walked in did he look up. Ryan was talking to Mrs Darbus. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ryan smiled.

"Go sit with Troy I'm sure he can tell you what the assignment is." Ryan smiled at his teacher and headed over to Troy.

"Budge up." Ryan smiled as he pulled a chair onto Troy's table.

"Are you in trouble or something?" Chad asked curiously.

"Me in trouble?" Ryan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No. the principal was just... concerned."

"About?" Chad asked.

"Well when a student as fabulous as me comes to school with a black eye and in the space of one week ends up with two detentions he feels fit to talk to them." Ryan explained. "And be rather nice and get rid of both detentions."

"Seriously?" Chad huffed. "I never get my detentions lifted."

"Because you're not as fabulous as me." Ryan smiled.

"What did he say?" Troy asked as he linked his fingers with Ryan's who smiled at him.

"He asked if I was okay. Mentioned bullies and boyfriends. And then told me to go back to class." Ryan said as he looked down at what Troy had been writing. Troy frowned he knew Ryan wasn't telling the whole truth and after what they spoke about today he couldn't believe that Ryan was lying to him, again.


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't until lunch time that Troy had a chance to speak to Ryan about what really happened. They headed up to the roof, which even though to begin with the special place belonged to Troy and Gabriella, they both thought it was beautiful as they sat on one of the benches together just enjoying their private moment.

"What really happened when you spoke to the principal?" Troy asked. "I know you lied."

"I didn't lie, I just left something out." Ryan said defiantly. "I didn't want Chad or anyone else to know."

"What about me?" Troy asked.

"I'm about to tell you know," Ryan smiled, he looked up and pressed a soft kiss to Troy's cheek before talking again. "I have to go and see a councillor."

"As in..."

"Someone who speaks to troubled teenagers, crazy people," Ryan grumbled. "One hour every week until they think I'm okay."

"You're not crazy," Troy said.

"Then why do I have to go?" Ryan asked. "I don't want to go."

"It might be good for you." Troy said as he ran hands up and down Ryan's arms. "You'll be able to talk about everything that you don't like talking to me about."

"I like talking to you, though." Ryan mumbled.

"You can still talk to me." Troy promised. "I think it will be good for you. I mean you can talk to them about eating..."

"I do eat!" Ryan sighed. "I'm not doing that again."

"I know." Troy said, and he believed him. Ryan was eating, just not enough. "But you can talk to them about anything. Just give it a go, okay."

"But..."

"Please. For me?"

"Fine. For you." Ryan mumbled.

"Thank you." Troy smiled. "And thank you for telling me."

"Don't tell anyone else. Especially Sharpay." Ryan said looking up at Troy who nodded.

"Why don't you want her to know?"

"She'll tell my parents. And my mum will think there's something wrong and she'll send me to private school, and I don't want to leave you."

"I wont tell anyone," Troy said holding onto him tight. He knew he wouldn't be able to live if Ryan was sent to private school, and he'd be on his own. They heard the warning bell and they both sighed and headed back down to the main area of the school.

"So, tonight you'll meet me after practice?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled. Troy pulled Ryan close and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, a few people around them made noises, some in disgust others in awe. "See you later." Ryan blushed and walked away.

Troy headed to his class and sat next to Chad and Taylor. "So how's Ryan?" Taylor asked, smiling at how Troy's eyes lit up at the mention of the blonds name. Something that had stopped happening when Gabriella was mentioned.

"He's okay." Troy smiled.

"What you doing tonight man?" Chad asked.

"Not sure. Why?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to hang." Chad offered. "Ryan is free to come too."

"How about we go out, the four of us." Troy smiled.

"How about eight?" Taylor laughed. "Sharpay will want to come and that means with Zeke, and then Kelsi and Jason."

"Sounds fun, maybe we could crash the mall or something." Troy grinned. Chad and Taylor nodded their head in agreement.

At five after gym and drama club everyone met in the car park. Troy saw Ryan walking out of the building talking to Kelsi, he couldn't quite make out what was being said but he could tell that Ryan was okay by the way he moved his hands when talking and the fact that he couldn't stop smiling. "Hey!" Ryan smiled at everyone.

"We're hitting the mall, interested?" Troy asked with a smile. "You too Kelsi, and Sharpay, it's like an eight people date."

"An eight people date?" Ryan laughed. "You're just too cute." Troy blushed at Ryan's comment.

"The mall!" Sharpay said excitedly. "Ryan we haven't been to the mall in ages." Ryan grinned at his sister.

"And now we have oh look six people to carry our bags." Chad laughed at Ryan's comment though he wasn't too sure if the blond boy was lying or joking.

They all got into their different cars and drove to the mall. "So how was basketball practice?" Ryan asked as he sat next to Troy in the blue truck.

"Hard work." Troy laughed.

"I always thought they had showers in the gym." Ryan laughed.

"Trying to say I smell?" Troy pouted.

"Very manly." Ryan smiled and placed a soft kiss on Troy's cheek as they stopped the car.

"I hope you don't mind today, I mean all of us hanging out." Troy said nervously.

"Why would I mind?" Ryan laughed. "We're all friends right?" Troy nodded. "And it will be fun. So stop worrying and take me shopping."

It took them all a few minutes to park their cars and meet up, but within ten minutes they were already laughing and walking around the mall together. Troy was holding Ryan's hand and they were talking between themselves as Sharpay pulled Zeke into another designer store.

"I'm hungry!" Chad groaned an hour later.

"Me too!" Zeke and Jason chimed in.

"Food court time." Sharpay said and they all headed to the food area.

"You hungry?" Troy asked Ryan softly. Ryan shook his head and sighed.

"But I'll have something, small." Ryan mumbled. Troy smiled proudly and they headed to one of the stands.

They all sat at a rather large table though all the couples were tight against each other. Ryan was picking at his fries when he heard his name being called. Sharpay looked up and her mouth dropped open. Ryan turned around and stared up at someone he didn't want to see, at all.

"Hey Ryan," The older boy smiled.

"Don't you hey Ryan my brother." Sharpay spat.

"Can we talk?" The boy asked, "Please?" Sharpay glared at her brother. "Five minutes, all I'm asking."

"You can have two." Ryan said and stood up.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked.

"His ex." Sharpay said. They all turned to where Ryan was talking to the older boy. Brett had a hand on Ryan's shoulder and the blond was pushing him away, they were close enough to hear what was being said if they listened very carefully, which they all were.

"I'm sorry, Ry." The boy began.

"Don't call me, Ry." Ryan said and pushed the hand away again. "And don't touch me like nothing happened."

"Are you okay?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Ryan said loudly. "You left me. You're a coward you know that."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ryan just shook his head. "I came out you know."

"Really?" Ryan sighed. "That's great. I'm sure your parents must be really pleased."

"They kicked me out." The boy sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said and he did mean it. "But it doesn't change anything."

"You're seeing someone?"

"Yes." Ryan smiled. "But even if I wasn't, I wouldn't get back with you."

"We were good together." The boy smiled.

"Yeah up until the boys from my school caught us and when you realised you dumped me. Do you know what they do to me at school?" Ryan said in anger, the boy shook his head. "They have it on camera, you telling me to get off you, you pushing me away. It's always fun having your break up quoted to you wherever you fucking go."

"I'm really really sorry."

"You've had two minutes," Ryan said. "Just leave me alone."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. Now just go." Ryan turned away from the boy and headed back over to Troy.

"I swear if he ever comes near you again." Sharpay spat.

"Leave it, Shar." Ryan sighed. "He got kicked out of his house."

"Oh so I'm supposed to care?" Sharpay laughed. "Do you care?"

"Of course I care." Ryan said. "I'm not heartless."

"But he hurt you." Sharpay said looking at Troy who was awkwardly looking at his plate.

"Exactly, and that's why I'm not back with him. I'm happy with Troy." Ryan said looking at his boyfriend who looked up and smiled.

"You're not getting back with him?" Troy checked.

"No." Ryan smiled. "Course I'm not you idiot."

"Good." Troy grinned.

"Still think you should have let me kick him where it hurts." Sharpay muttered.

"Maybe later." Ryan smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Once everyone had finished eating they all continued to walk around the stores, Sharpay's shopping antics had rubbed off on the rest of the girls and they all walked in and out of the shops coming out with more bags for the boys to hold. Ryan, Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"How come you're not shopping?" Chad asked Ryan, all the boys were waiting outside a shoe shop.

"Well because me and Troy haven't been dating that long, and it's far too early to make him carry my bags." Ryan smirked.

"I don't mind if you want to go and shop I shall carry your bags," Troy smiled. Chad hit him around the head laughing.

"It's cool maybe later though." Ryan smiled. Troy grinned and linked held his hand pulling him closer.

"You know that's just the cutest thing ever." Taylor chuckled as she walked out of the shop handing another bag to Chad. "You make such a sweet couple." Ryan blushed and Troy just smiled and laughed.

"Thanks," Troy grinned. "Here that Ryan she thinks I'm cute."

"No, she said we're cute. Without me you wouldn't be as cute." Ryan giggled. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out. "It's my mum, I'm going outside to answer it." Ryan kissed Troy's cheek quickly and answered the phone as he made his way to the exit.

Sharpay and Kelsi walked out of the shop, Sharpay asked where her brother had gone and when Troy told him she nodded. She had said Troy's mother was going to phone at six today. The group made their way through the mall, Troy suddenly felt a little left out as everyone else was holding someone's hand. He missed Ryan already.

"Dude you're lost with out him!" Chad laughed.

"I'm not." Troy said defiantly, though he knew it was true. "Fine I am." Chad laughed and the boys started to make whip sounds. "I'm just really happy."

"Good." Chad grinned. The girls all wondered into yet another clothes store and the boys sat outside. They started talking about basketball, and then moved onto baseball. "Least we know you can still talk about manly things." Chad smirked.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked with a raised eye brow.

"Now that you're gay," Jason laughed. "Figured you'd start wearing pink and I don't know doing even more musicals." Troy just laughed.

"You know that's unfair." Troy sighed. "I did one musical and that was for Gabriella." They all looked a little awkward when Troy said her name, as though they were expecting him to fall over with guilt. "And any way, Ryan is gay and he does lots of manly stuff."

"We don't need to know about his manly abilities." Zeke chuckled.

"Funny. But I mean he plays baseball." Troy laughed.

"Ryan? Plays baseball?" Jason laughed.

"Yeah he played little league he has a few trophies in his room," Troy smiled at their shocked faces.

"Why doesn't he play on the team?" Chad asked curiously, he was on the baseball team and they were pretty bad, if Ryan was as good as Troy was making out they could really use him on the team.

"Don't know," Troy shrugged.

"We should have a game some time." Zeke suggested. "The girls could play too."

"Girls don't like sports." Chad muttered. "Do you know how many times I've tried to get Taylor to watch a game with me."

"But playing it is different, I bet they'll be excited about the outfits." Jason laughed. "Oh I bet Troy would be excited about the outfits too."

Just as Troy was going to say something he noticed Ryan walking up to them, only this didn't make him feel good. His Ryan had a bloody nose, a cracked lip and his shirt was ripped from where someone had been holding it roughly. "Ryan what happened!" Troy said loudly as he ran over to his boyfriend, he wasn't surprised to see tears running down the blonds face.

Ryan just shook his head and fell into the embrace. Chad, Jason and Zeke all rushed over. "Dude are you okay?" Ryan just shrugged and pulled out of the hug. Chad pushed his hands in his pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues and handing them to Ryan who took them shakily.

"Who was it?" Troy asked, Sharpay and the girls headed over and shrieked when they saw Ryan.

"Who was it Ryan?" Sharpay shouted. "Are you okay?" Ryan nodded as he held a tissue to his nose.

"Ry, who was it?" Troy asked gently.

"The boys who spread it around." Ryan said his voice a little muffled from the tissue.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Troy said, Ryan nodded weakly. "Sharpay do you want a lift?"

"I... I think I'll give you two some time alone." She smiled slightly. "Zeke can drop me home later. Around eight so make sure you're decent."

"Thanks, Shar." Ryan smiled. Troy took his hand and held him close to his side as they walked towards the car park. He opened the door for Ryan who laughed lightly. The drive to Ryan's Estate was silent, Troy thought maybe Ryan was scared or in pain to talk but when he looked over he noticed that Ryan had fallen asleep; his head leaning against the car window. He smiled, that was the most peaceful he had seen his lover in a while.

Troy didn't want to wake him, but when the truck stopped outside his house he knew he'd have to. "Ry, time to wake up baby." Troy said gently. Ryan opened his eyes wearily, the bruise that was just fading from before now looked a dark blue colour. "That's it, up you get baby." Troy smiled as he opened the car door for Ryan. He held his hands out and helped a sleepy Ryan out of the car.

They walked to the house and once the maid answered the door she looked sadly at Ryan and asked if there was anything she could do, he shook his head and followed Troy to his bedroom. Troy sat Ryan who was still shaking on the corner of the bed and then headed to the bathroom where he got some more tissue and a basin of water. He walked back in and saw Ryan staring at the floor, he put a gentle hand on his shoulder and guided Ryan's face towards him where he placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You okay?" He asked as he dabbed the cut forming on Ryan's right eye with the tissue, cleaning up the dry blood.

"Been better." Ryan answered truthfully.

"What happened?" Troy asked as he cleaned up Ryan's wounds.

"I was outside talking to my mum once I finished the call I was coming back in to find you when I heard my name being called, I turned around and there was this group of boys from school. I wanted to run, I really really wanted to run. But I was stuck." Troy felt Ryan shake more and knew he was crying.

"Shh, it's okay baby, you're okay now." Troy said as he caressed Ryan's face with his fingers gently.

"They called me dirty, useless, and they wouldn't stop hitting me." Ryan cried. "They said I deserved it."

"Hey, listen, Ryan listen to me." Troy said strongly. Ryan looked up and Troy wanted to kiss all his cuts and bruises but he would do that later right now he needed Ryan to listen to him. "This isn't your fault, okay. I promise you it isn't. You're perfect, beautiful, caring, you're not useless or dirty. You're amazing. And it will get better. Okay."

"Okay," Ryan sighed.

"I'm going to phone my mum and tell her I'm staying her tonight, and I'll look after you, okay?" Ryan nodded his head, that's what he needed. He needed his Troy to make everything feel better.


	20. Chapter 20

The weekend pasted quickly, Troy and Ryan were together for most of it as were there friends. Troy had stayed over at Ryan's house on the Friday and was concerned at how little the blond slept, he had work up after having a nightmare and when Troy asked him to explain it he said it was about the guys beating him up. Troy had held him and made sure he was at least rested if he wasn't going to have a proper sleep. He had also made sure the blond boy had at least one full decent meal on the Saturday. But Sunday they had hardly seen each other and as far as Troy knew Ryan had spent the day home alone because Sharpay had been with Zeke the whole day. Troy's parents had wanted to spend some time with their son alone.

Monday morning Troy waited in the car park for his boyfriend, he was joined by Chad, Taylor and Zeke. "Gabriella is coming back today," Taylor reminded him.

"I know." Troy sighed. "What ever happens between me and her I mean you're all her friends right so don't take sides okay."

"We wont man." Chad promised but they all knew if they had to take sides, Chad and Zeke would be on Troy's, they were brothers after all. A few moments later a pink sports car came to a graceful stop and Sharpay and Ryan climbed out talking to each other.

"And then I think we should sing that song!" Sharpay said Ryan was just nodding his head at appropriate moments. "And I was thinking maybe we got a professional choreographer in."

"What?" Ryan said loudly, that he had heard.

"I mean we're all too busy to create and do new routines." Sharpay said and walked over to Zeke. "We'll talk about it later."

"You bet we fucking will," Ryan muttered.

"Hey Ry," Troy smiled.

"Hey." Ryan said a little less enthusiastically, he looked up at the large clock above the school and sighed. "I got to go see the principal." He kissed Troy's cheek quickly before rushing off.

"What's up with him?" Zeke asked as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriends waist.

"Who knows." Sharpay shrugged she then looked over at Troy with an accusing glare. Troy gulped, had he done something wrong. "You're little girlfriend come backs today. What happens now?"

"I... nothing I guess?" Troy shrugged as they all made their way to home room. Gabriella was standing at her locker. "I'll be back in a second." With that he walked over to his ex girlfriend. "Hey."

"Hi." She sighed not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He began.

"Don't Troy, please just... don't." With that she shut her locker and then headed into home room, Taylor following her in. Troy walked over to Chad and his best friend patted his shoulder just as Ryan walked back up.

"Hey," Troy smiled. Ryan smiled back and Troy pulled him into a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just... bad mood." Ryan sighed. "Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, why you in a bad mood?" Troy asked curiously as he linked fingers with Ryan. Troy noticed the look Ryan sent to Sharpay but she seemed completely oblivious as she entered the class.

"Just musical stuff." Ryan replied. "Are you busy tonight?"

"For you, nope." Troy smiled.

"Can we go out?" Ryan asked. "Just us?"

"Course. Any where in particular?"

"Can we do something normal?"

"By normal you mean..."

"I don't know, a trip to the arcade, cinema, dinner. I don't know, just normal."

"I think I can manage normal." Troy smiled. "I have practice but we can do something after."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled. He pulled Troy close and kissed him roughly on his lips.

"So did you miss me on Sunday?" Troy grinned as they walked into the class room.

"Didn't even notice you were gone," Ryan chuckled as Troy pushed him.

"Cheeky brat." Troy giggled.

Ryan just pouted and pushed Troy back laughing. "I'll get you back for that."

"Oh I bet you will," Troy grinned as he sat down he pulled Ryan down in his lap.

"Ryan!" Sharpay hissed. Ryan turned his head and gulped when he saw Gabriella practically in tears. "A word please." Ryan pulled himself away from Troy and walked to the back of the class room where Sharpay was waiting.

"What?" Ryan sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked. The bruises on his face from Friday were fading slightly, but the cut on his eye was still there. "I mean you seemed annoyed earlier."

"I am annoyed." Ryan stated.

"About what?" Sharpay asked.

"You really want to know?" Ryan asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah I mean is it Troy did he do something...?" Troy looked up at his name.

"Troy hasn't done anything. It's you I'm annoyed at." Ryan said calmly.

"Me?" Sharpay asked. "What have I done?"

"Nothing Shar. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Ryan shook his head and walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Ryan!" Sharpay shrieked. Anyone who hadn't been listening to them now certainly were. "What is this about?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"No I wont forget it. What exactly have I done to make you angry at me?" Ryan glared at his sister. "Please Ry..."

"I'll tell you later." Ryan sighed. Sharpay didn't seem happy about it but didn't push. Ryan pulled out his notebook and started to draw aimlessly. Troy watched him wondering what was going on in his head, sometimes his lover was so hard to read. He turned his head to the side and looked over at Gabriella who was talking to Taylor who didn't seem very pleased with what was being said.

The minute the bell rang Ryan was out of his seat in a flash and headed for the door, Troy had to run to keep up. "Where you going in such a hurry?" Troy asked.

"I've got a meeting with the councillor today," Ryan mumbled. "So I have to go and get my work for English before I see him." Ryan explained.

"Oh is that why you're upset today?" Troy asked.

"No. I'm looking forward to taking my anger out on someone. And he gets paid for it." Ryan smiled. "Walk me to English?"

"Love to." Troy smiled and took Ryan's hand. "Have you had breakfast today?"

"No." Ryan admitted. "I will however be having a nice dinner thanks to my beautiful boyfriend who will be buying it for me?"

"Yes you will." Troy laughed. "You will also be having a roll and an apple at lunch." Ryan groaned but didn't refuse. "What did your sister do?"

"She wants to get a professional to choreograph the show." Ryan said slowly. "I know it might not seem something big about to get upset about."

"But that's your job." Troy said, he understood completely why his lover was upset. "Why would she do that?"

"There is talent scouts coming from a performing arts college to watch the show. She doesn't want to give me a chance, if I don't choreograph the show they wont look for me. They only usually offer one scholarship."

"That's out of order." Troy declared. Ryan just shrugged.

"That's Sharpay. She pretends to care just so she can stick the knife in deeper I guess." Ryan sighed. "Normally it wouldn't bother me, but now she's doing it to me and I hate it."

"So you should, she can't do that to you." Troy said.

"I know, but she will. Doesn't matter though." Troy stared as he watched Ryan practically give up his dream. Ryan smiled at Troy as they walked up the English class, there was no one there yet. Troy pulled him in for a soft kiss and smiled.

"I'll meet you on the roof for break okay, we can talk about how it went yeah?"

"Okay. Thanks." Ryan kissed Troy a little more deeper and then walked into the class.

Troy walked to his lesson wondering how Sharpay could do that to her own brother, he knew he would have to talk to her about it. He hated seeing his Ryan so upset.


	21. Chapter 21

Troy headed to English he saw Sharpay talking to Zeke and decided he was going to ask her about it. "Hey," Troy smiled as he stood next to them. Sharpay seemed to be annoyed that her time with Zeke had been disturbed. "So, I spoke to Ryan."

"Well you're his boyfriend you not speaking to him would cause me to worry." Sharpay said clearly not amused.

"He told me why he was upset with you." Troy said casually. Sharpay stared at him, demanding silently for him to tell her.

"So what is it then?" Sharpay asked. Behind the cold mask she wore in public Troy could see the hurt in her eyes. He sighed; she really had no clue what she was doing.

"You wanting to get a professional choreograph." Troy stated.

"So?" Sharpay sighed. "Why is he getting upset about that? I just figured he would have more time to spend with you."

"That's nice and all, but what about the scholarship?" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow. "If he doesn't choreograph the show you know he wont even get a look in."

"The school is in New York." Sharpay stated. "Do you really think Ryan would survive in New York?"

"I think you need to give him the chance to," Troy sighed.

"New York's pretty far Troy. You're staying here right for basketball?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'd survive? I mean, long distant relationships never do."

"We'd work it out." Troy said through clenched teeth. "You need to let him choreograph the show, he wants to. It's his choice not yours. Or are you scared that with him doing the choreographing you wont get a look in for the scholarship?" Sharpay didn't say anything and Troy just shook his head. "You're a selfish little brat." Troy said harshly. "He's your brother and you're treating him like you treat everyone else." Troy sighed and walked into the class room he couldn't stand to look at her any more.

The class went slow, Troy tried to focus on the work but his mind kept on wondering to Ryan and how he was doing with the councillor. He knew Ryan hated to talk to people, he wasn't the type of person who liked to open up he preferred to be a closed book, a book Troy would one day love to be able to know what's on every page. He sighed as he stared at the clock, he counted the minutes in his head and the minute the bell went he headed to the roof where Ryan was already waiting.

"Hey baby," Troy smiled as he walked over to Ryan. Ryan smiled at him and pulled him in for a tight hug. "How did it go?"

"I didn't like it." Ryan said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Troy's waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"We spoke for a while," Ryan sighed. "And he made me think about a lot of things and I didn't like thinking about it."

"What sort of things?" Troy asked as he rubbed his hands along Ryan's lower back.

"My family, you, people, food." Ryan listed.

"Do you have to see him again?"

"No." Ryan said and Troy could feel his smile. "But he's booked me one out side of school. Today was just you know to see on a scale of one to ten how crazy I am."

"And what's your number?" Troy asked amused.

"Ten definitely." Ryan giggled.

"So when do you go to see someone?" Troy asked, he knew this would be good for Ryan.

"Wednesday at six." Ryan said.

"I'll drive you, and once you're done I shall take you out for dinner." Troy smiled.

"You don't have to," Ryan said but inside he couldn't believe he had such a caring boyfriend.

"No, but I want to." Troy smiled.

"How's today been for you with Gabriella?" Ryan asked as he traced patterns across Troy's arms.

"Honestly, it's been okay." Troy smiled. "I tried to talk to her, you know make sure she was okay but she wouldn't talk to me. Can't blame her, but I wasn't really thinking about her."

"No?"

"Nope." Troy placed a soft kiss against Ryan's cheek and smiled. "Been thinking about you all day." Ryan looked up and smiled and kissed Troy's lips softly. "Tonight is going to be our official first date." Troy said excitedly. "A nice normal first date."

"It's weird," Ryan smiled as he sat closer to Troy.

"Why?"

"Well you know you read in magazines that you shouldn't put out until like the fifth date, and well we've already done that before our first." Ryan laughed.

"Well we could always do it again." Troy suggested.

"We could but then you might get a whore complex." Ryan teased. Troy grinned and kissed him again, this time a little deeper. "We should get to class."

"Maths." Troy grinned. "My favourite lesson." Ryan smiled and stood up, he wiped the dust off his trousers and Troy grabbed his hand and they walked back into the school. As usual everyone stared at them but they spoke to each other ignoring every one else.

They walked into maths and Troy sat next to Ryan ignoring Gabriella who was sat in her seat where Troy should sit next to her. Their teacher walked in handing them past papers and Ryan sighed at his E, it wasn't as bad as an F but it was still bad. "At least it is an improvement," Troy smiled.

"What can I say? All those extra lessons really paid off." Ryan grinned. "Might need some more if I'm ever going to pass."

"Tomorrow night." Troy grinned. "Maths homework."

"Oh great sounds like so much fun," Ryan said sarcastically. Troy just grinned, they held hands under the table as they did their work.

The canteen was crowded at lunch and the two made their way to their usual table. Ryan felt a little anxious as he sat down, Gabriella was watching them two closely. "Hey hoops, Evans." Chad grinned.

"Hey," Troy and Ryan chorused.

"Ryan I need your help." Kelsi said.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"It's a song I've been writing for the musical and I want you to tell me if it's good." Kelsi sighed.

"Everything you write is amazing, Kelsi." Ryan smiled. Troy nudged him and handed him a roll that his mother had made for him and an apple. Ryan just sighed and started to unwrap the roll.

"I know but it is has to be brilliant, our last musical has to go out with a bang." Kelsi grinned.

"Then talk to Sharpay." Ryan said a little bitterly. His sister wasn't there yet. "She's in charge."

"Thought it was a joint thing?" Chad asked.

"So did I." Ryan sighed. "I'll listen to it."

"Thanks," Kelsi grinned.

"So how are you since Friday?" Chad asked.

"Better, see the bruises are fading." Ryan smiled.

"What happened on Friday?" Gabriella asked. They all looked at each other wondering if they should say anything.

"Got beat up." Ryan said simply.

"Oh. Are you okay?" She sounded as though she meant it which surprised them all.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryan nodded. Gabriella didn't say anything just stood up and left.

"Well that was..." Chad laughed.

"Horrible." Ryan finished.

"Why is she being nice?" Zeke asked. "I mean shouldn't she be screaming or kicking or hitting you?"

"That's not Gabriella." Troy smiled. "She's not like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Taylor sighed. "You broke her heart, she's hurting bad Troy."

"I know but what can I do?" Troy sighed.

"Just be careful, both of you." Taylor smiled. Troy looked at Ryan who stared back at him a little confused.

"Eat up." Troy said quietly to Ryan who so far had only taken one bite of his roll. Sighing Ryan started to eat, he didn't want to be here any more he just wanted to spend the night with Troy. He wanted to feel normal.


	22. Chapter 22

Ryan wondered around the school a little aimlessly, Troy was in a lesson and he found himself bored. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't face going to the drama room because he knew that's where his sister would be. Sighing to himself he headed up to the roof, somewhere he had secretly fell in love with ever since Troy had showed him it. He opened the door and was startled to see Gabriella sitting on the bench, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Ryan," She said as she looked up a little startled.

"Sorry, I didn't think any one would be up here." Ryan said a little awkwardly.

"It's okay, I was just going..."

"No stay, I'll find somewhere else." Ryan smiled weakly.

"Does it have to be like that now?" Gabriella sighed. "I mean, if I'm in a room will you and Troy walk out?"

"No, course not." Ryan said quickly. "I just... I didn't think you would want to be in the same room as me."

"Please, I want some company." Gabriella patted the bench next to her, and Ryan hesitantly made his way over and sat next to her.

"How you doing Gabby?" Ryan asked gently.

"I'm confused." She admitted. "I didn't let Troy explain it to me, so... could you please?"

"Okay, but listen to Troy's too okay?" Gabriella nodded and Ryan started to speak. "It wasn't planned. To be honest, I always had a crush on Troy." Ryan admitted. "I knew nothing would ever happen so I never moved on it." Ryan took a shaky breath. "The weekend you left, I got beat up by some boys from the school."

"Ryan, are you..."

"I'm fine, honest." Ryan said strongly. "The reason for them beating me up was because they saw me with my boyfriend. He didn't really want everyone to know he was gay so we had kept everything hidden you know?" Gabriella nodded. "Well they filmed him breaking up with me on the camera."

"That's horrible!" Gabriella gasped. Ryan just shrugged.

"I didn't want to go into school, I was too scared. I woke up late hoping I wouldn't you know have to go in, but you know what's Sharpay's like. She convinced me that hiding wouldn't help anything, so I went to school. I had a black eye and I felt as though everyone was staring at me. I walked into home room and I didn't look at anyone I just waited for the bell to ring so I could get on with the day. Once I was out of the class a few people asked what had happened, I couldn't tell them I was pretty sure they would find out sooner or later."

"Then what happened?" Gabriella asked softly. Even though she wanted to hate Ryan, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Troy, he asked what happened." Ryan said wondering how she was going to take it all now. "I just told him I got mugged."

"Did he believe you?" Gabriella laughed, she knew how bad of a liar Ryan was. They had often teased him about it because he was an actor he should be able to lie.

"No, but he never asked me about it. He sat next to me in maths, I don't think he wanted to sit on his own."

"Because I wasn't there?" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, he missed you I could tell." Ryan said.

"Then what happened?" Gabriella asked trying to get back to the point.

"We got our results for the pop quiz, and he passed and I failed." Ryan replied. "He offered to help me with my maths. I think he was just looking for a distraction, to take his mind off of you."

"It worked." Gabriella mumbled a little bitterly.

"I didn't think he meant it to." Ryan sighed. "I didn't mean it to either."

"So he helped you with maths?"

"Yeah, and then we just spoke a bit. It was nice, he's easy to talk to. The next day, I was still scared to go to school, and when I'm scared... I don't eat." Ryan said in a little bit of a rush.

"You don't eat? Ryan that's so..."

"Dangerous, stupid, idiotic, I know." Ryan sighed. "At lunch Sharpay sat next to me as usual, and she was going on about me not eating and I lost it. She was doing my head in and I yelled at her. It was stupid, because I know she was you know just showing how much she cared. So I stormed off very dramatically." Gabriella laughed a little, she still wanted to hate Ryan but hating Ryan was just impossible. "Troy followed me."

"Did he get you to eat?"

"Yeah, he gave me brownies." Ryan laughed. "But then I cried and he just made me feel better. He listened and he didn't try and talk he just let me do all the talking. Then I don't know, we just clicked?" Ryan said a little unsure. "We spoke a lot over the next couple of days, and then well I told him why I stopped eating when I was younger and I think he made it sort of a mission to get me to want to eat."

"He always wants to make sure everyone is okay," Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah, he cares too much." Ryan smiled.

"So when did you two become a couple?"

"He told me he liked me after I had dinner at his house." Ryan sighed. "We kissed." Ryan said quietly. "I didn't want to do anything, or be in a relationship with him because I was scared that all I was, was some sort of distraction for him."

"You're not," Gabriella smiled. "I can see how much he cares about you." Ryan just nodded. "So when did you see it?"

"After he told me how he felt we decided to wait, till you came back. Then he can see if he means it because I didn't think he was sure. He said he would, and I was happy waiting and I wouldn't have minded if he went back to you because it was nice just being his friend. But then the boys who had beaten me up, well they started to tell people and showed the video and Troy saw how hard it was for me at school and he didn't want me to go through it alone."

"I always thought that you two just got together straight away in my head," Gabriella sighed. "I'm glad you didn't."

"So am I." Ryan smiled.

"Thank you for telling me all of this." Gabriella smiled weakly.

"No, Thank you for listening." Ryan stared at the floor. "It must be hard for you."

"Yeah it is." Gabriella sighed. "But if Troy was to be with someone else, then I'm kind of glad it's you."

"Really?" Ryan asked a little startled.

"You're a good guy, Ry. You make each other happy, I see that now." Gabriella stood up. "I want to be okay with it. I just need time okay. I mean it's hard seeing you two together. So I think I'm going to give you some space. But one day I hope we can be friends." She hugged him softly before walking away.

Ryan sat on the roof until he heard the bell go, he headed to his drama class he felt a little better after his talk with Gabriella, and he was glad that Troy was in his class. He walked to the class and walked in and saw Troy talking to Kelsi, he made his way over to them.

"Hey." Kelsi smiled at him.

"Hey," Ryan smiled back. Troy wrapped an arm around his waist and held him tight.

"I was waiting for you here during free period." Kelsi sighed. "You said you'd help me with the song."

"Sorry." Ryan said quickly. "I completely forgot. I just... didn't want to see Sharpay." Ryan said quietly.

"It's okay. She was in a bad mood." Kelsi smiled at how Troy was holding Ryan. "So where were you?"

"Roof." Ryan answered. "I was talking to Gabby."

"You were?" Troy asked a little surprised.

"I think you should talk to her." Ryan smiled weakly. Troy just nodded.

"Ryan can I talk to you please?" Sharpay's voice filled the room. Ryan turned around. "Alone, I don't want to talk to you through your little guard dog."

"What's going on?" Ryan asked wondering where the hostility had come from, Sharpay had always liked Troy.

"If you had something to tell me Ryan next time you tell me." Sharpay shouted. "And if choreographing the show is really that important to you, do it. Don't mess it up." And with that she walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan said looking at Troy.

"I kind of... spoke to her earlier." Troy admitted.

"What did you say?" Ryan sighed.

"That you should choreograph the show." Troy replied. "I could see how upset you were so figured..." Ryan just nodded his head weakly. "Are you angry?"

"A bit." Ryan sighed. "But thanks." Troy smiled weakly.

"Right class, lets begin!" Their teacher said and they all headed towards the stage. Troy watched as Sharpay ignored her brother and wondered if he had done the right thing by talking to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Drama was hard and Troy could tell that Ryan wasn't really paying attention to anything and so could the teacher. "Ryan, I swear you better get out of this flunk you're in." Sharpay snapped the minute the lesson was over.

"Only in this flunk because you put me there." Ryan snapped back.

"Me?" Sharpay laughed. They were talking loudly and a few people had turned to stare at what was going on. The Evans twins fighting was like a good show and everyone spoke about them mainly because a real argument between them was very rare.

"Yes you!" Ryan shouted.

"I'm only trying to look out for you." Sharpay sighed.

"You've never tried to look out for anyone other than yourself." Ryan screamed. "I'm sick of it."

"What the hell have I done?" Sharpay yelled pushing Ryan. "I said you can do your choreographing for the show what more do you want?"

"I want you to actually want me to do it!" Ryan said. "I want you to give me a chance at the scholarship instead of being selfish like you always are." Sharpay just stayed quiet. "I'm right aren't I? That's the only reason you don't want me doing the dancing because you're scared of the competition."

"Is that so wrong?" Sharpay sighed.

"Yes. It really is." Ryan shook his head and grabbed his bag. "If you're that threatened by me Sharpay I'm out. You can have the musical all to yourself."

"You're leaving?" Sharpay was stunned.

"Don't see any reason to stay." Ryan shrugged. "Not like you actually care."

"Course I do. You're my baby brother." The concern in Sharpay's voice stunned a few of the on lookers including Troy and Kelsi.

"Then start acting like my big sister, Shar." Ryan sighed. Sharpay just stared at him. Ryan let out a shaky breath and turned to Troy telling him he was ready to go when he was. Troy and Kelsi followed Ryan out of the room.

"There's no way you're quitting the show." Kelsi said before Troy could jump in and say anything.

"Kelsi. I have to." Ryan mumbled. "I mean what's the point?"

"The point is you love it." Troy stated.

"If I loved it so much why did I just quit?" Ryan asked.

"What about college?" Kelsi asked. "Julliard?"

"Sharpay can have Julliard."

"And you? Where will you go?" Troy asked. Ryan just shrugged.

"Can we just talk about this later?" Ryan asked as he wrapped an arm around Troy, when he realised Troy wasn't going to stop he kissed him softly. "Please."

"Fine, but we will talk about this later." Troy said sternly causing Kelsi to laugh.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Ryan wasn't with Troy in most lessons and when he was they didn't sit near each other so they hardly spoke, it wasn't until the end of the day that Troy saw Ryan again properly.

"Dirty fucking fag." Some boy said as he pushed Ryan against his locker just as Troy walked up to them.

"Back the fuck off." Troy snapped at the boy, he had hoped that this would stop as it had for him. But he knew Ryan was still getting a lot of crap. The boy just laughed and walked away with his friends. Ryan just sighed and put his books in his locker. "You okay, baby?"

"I'm fine." Ryan smiled. "So you've got practice now I'll be in the library for an extra hour learning."

"Drama practice is going on now."

"Not doing it, Troy." Ryan said strongly.

"But..."

"No!" Ryan laughed. "You're going to be late for practice."

"Fine. Meet you in the car park in an hour. Dinner and a movie right?"

"Right." Ryan grinned. Troy smiled and pulled Ryan down for a soft kiss.

"See you soon, baby." Troy said and headed towards the gym leaving Ryan blushing into his locker.

Yes, tonight Ryan thought, Dinner a movie and maybe extra desert at his house.


	24. Chapter 24

Troy drove them to the mall; Ryan couldn't help but laugh as Troy opened the door for him, he was being the perfect gentleman. They held hands ignoring every dirty look that was sent their way. "So what do you fancy eating?" Troy asked as he pulled Ryan closer; he didn't like it when he was far away, even just a couple of feet.

"Pizza?" Ryan suggested.

"Pizza it is." Troy grinned. They headed over to the food courts talking aimlessly, Troy decided he wasn't going to talk about drama or school because tonight was about just being normal and he knew Ryan wouldn't want any of that to be brought up. So instead they laughed and joked together, talking about their childhood. Troy told Ryan about basketball camp when he was seven and Ryan told him about holidays under the sun. Troy couldn't believe how different they were but he felt as though Ryan and him had the strongest connection ever.

They ate their pizza, Ryan complaining that he was full up he had eaten a lot today and he wasn't about to go and get fat. Troy reluctantly told him it was okay that he had in fact ate the most he'd eaten in a while today but he was going to have some fruit when they got in, and he was going to share the popcorn. Ryan laughed telling him fine but as long as the popcorn was sweet and covered in sugar.

"And you say you don't want to get fat." Troy laughed, he paid the bill much to Ryan's annoyance and then they headed up to the theatre hall. "So what film you want to see?" Troy asked.

"Something good." Ryan said.

"Okay narrows it down to at least half of the films here." Troy laughed, he had never known anyone to be such a picky film watcher.

"And something with a nice good looking man in." Ryan nodded.

"Hey!" Troy pouted.

"If you were in films I'd watch them." Ryan laughed. "But you're not so I have to settle on having eye candy in the film, so no matter where I look I have a decent view."

"Fine. You choose." Troy laughed.

"This one." Ryan declared pointing to comedy film. Troy grinned he had wanted to see this film in ages, he smiled at Ryan and then the blond went to pay for the tickets.

They were early for the film and was in the screen before the adverts. "We're sitting at the back." Ryan declared.

"Oh yeah?" Troy grinned.

"Of course." Ryan smiled, they headed to the back row and Ryan sat near the wall, he kicked his feet up on the chair in front and grinned. Troy sat next to him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Troy asked as he put an arm around Ryan who lifted the arm rest up and leaned against him.

"This, nice normal night." Ryan smiled he leaned up a little pulling Troy's face down and kissing him softly. Troy kissed back, he loved the taste of Ryan's lips, his tongue swiped along Ryan's bottom lip pleading for entry which Ryan granted. The blond wrapped an arm around Troy's waist holding him closer as they continued to kiss. The once soft kiss turned into a battle of tongues and passion.

They broke apart when they noticed the lights had dimmed and the screen was turned on. Ryan kissed him softly and teasingly and settled his head on Troy's chest and started to watch the film.

To be honest, Ryan hadn't found the film funny one bit but every time something happened Troy would laugh loudly causing his chest to vibrate which made Ryan feel all fuzzy as he was leaning against him. He loved the sound of Troy's laugh. Two hours later the film finished and Troy grinned at his boyfriend. "That was hilarious!"

"Erm... yeah?" Ryan laughed, he could have sworn he'd seen a goldfish funnier than that film.

"You didn't like it?" Troy sighed.

"Honestly, I knew I wouldn't." Ryan smiled. "But I know you wanted to watch it."

"Ryan, we should have chose something we both wanted to see."

"It's fine, Troy. I had fun, honest." Ryan smiled, because even though the film sucked he had a great time being held by Troy.

"Okay." Troy nodded. "So home time?"

"My house." Ryan smiled. "No one's home."

"What about Sharpay?"

"What about her?" Ryan laughed. "Come on." He pulled at Troy's arm and they headed out of the theatre. Troy was talking about the film wondering why he hadn't found it funny. Ryan just shrugged. The drive back to the house was still on the film which Ryan still couldn't find a funny part.

"I guess the credits at the end were kind of funny?" He laughed causing Troy to chuckle.

Ryan entered the pin to get in his house and pulled Troy up the stairs. Ryan walked into his room and sat on his bed pulling Troy with him. "So, what do you want to do?" Troy grinned cheekily.

"I have a few ideas." Ryan purred as he pushed Troy on his back.

"Oh really?" Troy laughed. Ryan just hummed and saddled Troy's lap. He leaned in for an opened mouthed kiss, loving how Troy's arms instantly wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping onto his backside causing Ryan to moan softly.

Ryan broke the kiss and started to kiss along Troy's jaw, when he got to his throat he bit and sucked at the tanned skin determined to leave a mark. Troy moaned loudly arching his neck giving Ryan more access. Ryan slowly undressed his boyfriend not seeing a reason to make this a quick fuck. He kissed all the exposed skin he could get, teasing both nipples. Troy was a mess beneath him and Ryan felt some what accomplished when he ran his hands down Troy's front and found his cock hardening to the touch. Troy grinned as Ryan palmed him through his trousers, regaining situation of himself Troy turned so Ryan was beneath him. He smiled at his younger love as though he was the cat who had just got a nice plateful of cream.

"Mine," Troy whispered as he bit Ryan's neck. Ryan moaned loudly he moved so Troy could kiss his neck more.

"Yours." He said back as he moved his hands to Troy's arse, he pushed his hands through the jeans rubbing his backside through Troy's boxers.

Troy groaned pushing his hips into Ryan's who bucked up to him. Troy moved away and started to undress Ryan, taking off his shirts and under shirts and kissing, licking and sucking his way to Ryan's trousers where his hard cock was begging for Troy to touch.

Troy grinned and unzipped his lovers trousers pulling them down, Ryan toed off his shoes and pushed his trousers down completely. Troy stared appreciatively at Ryan's tight black briefs, he moaned softly as Ryan's hand went to Troy's erection rubbing it through the fabric. Troy kicked off his shoes and pulled down his trousers, wasting no time he pulled off his boxers too as Ryan did the same.

"Mine." Troy grinned kissing Ryan's hip bone, leaving another one of his marks.

"All yours." Ryan smiled. Troy grinned and started to lick lower, he smiled into Ryan's thighs before taking Ryan's hard cock slowly into his mouth. He was teasing at first, licking around the head, poking his tongue into the slit. Ryan was panting hard beneath him, his fingers clenched in Troy's hair urging him to go faster, which after a few moments Troy did. He worked up a rhythm and when he felt Ryan's balls tighten he pulled away.

"Troy... please..." Ryan begged.

"Where's the lube?" Troy asked, Ryan stared at Troy, his lips were a deep red and swollen his face flushed with sex and Ryan couldn't help but think his boyfriend was the sexiest boyfriend, ever! Ryan pointed silently to his bedside table. Troy smiled reaching into the draw and pulling out a condom and lube. He lubed his fingers after rolling on the condom, Ryan already moved into position and Troy couldn't help but stare as Ryan opened his legs wide.

"Definitely mine!" Troy groaned, he hovered over Ryan before pushing his fingers in slowly. He moved them around, fucking Ryan hard with three fingers. When he decided that Ryan was ready he lubed his cock up before pushing in slowly.

"Mm...Troy." Ryan groaned. Troy waited till he was balls deep before pushing in and out at a slow rhythm. "Troy so good."

"So tight, baby," Troy said as he pushed in harder causing Ryan to wither beneath him. Troy picked up his pace and Ryan was thrusting into every push he made. They were both breathing hard and when Troy's hand clasped tightly around Ryan's cock it was enough to push him over the edge after a few strokes. Troy rode him through his orgasm, loving how Ryan's eyes had rolled back and how his hands were clenching the bed sheets. The sight alone was enough to make Troy come hard inside his dazed lover.

"Okay?" Troy asked as he pulled out slowly.

"Mm..." Ryan breathed. "You're amazing."

"I know." Troy smiled.

"Stay?"

"Okay." Troy grinned. They cleaned each other up, and settled under the covers. Troy sent a quick text to his parents saying he was staying at Ryan's, not caring much on their response, because spending the night with Ryan was what made mornings good.


	25. Chapter 25

Ryan woke up in Troy's arms and smiled. Troy's fingers were playing with his hair and he felt safe. "Morning," Ryan mumbled sleepily and turned to face Troy.

"Hey," Troy smiled kissing him softly. Ryan smiled and settled beside his boyfriend. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't mind," Ryan smiled.

"Well we can just stay here?" Troy suggested.

"Haven't got you a game to play with your friends?" Ryan reminded him. "You should go home, have your little practice with your dad and get Chad and the boys round for a game. Like you normally do."

"What about you?" Troy asked.

"I will stay in bed and miss you but do stuff that I normally do." Ryan smiled. "I don't want us to you know be with each other all the time and then in a week or a month get bored of each other's company."

"I could never get bored of you." Troy promised. Ryan smiled. "But I probably should get home. Maybe we can meet up tonight?"

"Yeah, come round here about six?" Ryan asked and Troy nodded with a smile. Ryan got comfortable on the bed and watched as Troy started to get dressed.

-x-

"Did you have fun at Ryan's?" His mum asked. Troy blushed at the question and his mother smiled knowingly. "You're being safe right?"

"Yes mum." Troy smiled. His mum nodded.

"So what are you and Ryan doing today?" She asked curiously as she dished him up some breakfast.

"Actually we're not doing anything today, well together I mean." Troy frowned. "He said he doesn't want to do everything together because he's scared I'll get bored of him."

"Oh well, erm. What did you say to that?" She asked, she could tell that Ryan was insecure and she didn't want Troy to hurt him, because if she was going to have a gay son she knew there wasn't anyone better to have as a son in law than Ryan.

"I told him I could never get bored of him." Troy smiled. "I really like him."

"Love?"

"I think so." Troy smiled. "I don't you know want to rush in and say it though, not yet."

"I'm glad it's Ryan," his mum smiled. "He's a nice boy."

"Yeah he's perfect." Troy blushed. "Right so yeah I'm going to shoot some hoops." He laughed and headed outside. He had phoned Chad who had arranged the guys to come around, they were also bringing the girls to hang out too, and Troy wanted to phone and invite Ryan but he wondered whether that would be okay. He had a feeling Taylor would being Gabby along because she was still part of the group, and Sharpay would be there because she was with Zeke. Shrugging Troy sent Ryan a text letting him know everyone was coming over and he should come too.

An hour later everyone was over, except for Ryan which made Troy frown. "Where's Ry?" Kelsi asked.

"Ryan went out." Sharpay sighed.

"Are you two still not talking?" Gabriella asked. Troy thought it was weird that the two girls had bonded ever since Troy broke up with Gabriella, he figured now that he was gay Sharpay had realised she didn't need to be in competition with Gabby and they made good friends.

"No, well... When I said hey to him this morning he didn't ignore me." Sharpay shrugged. "I'll make it up to him."

"By bringing him back into the drama club?" Kelsi asked hopefully.

"He wont go back." Troy said. "He's stubborn."

"Well we'll make him." Gabriella smiled.

Just then the doorbell rang and Troy's mum had answered it. "Ryan, hello how are you doing?" Troy grinned and headed into the house, everyone else was in the garden area shooting hoops and just talking.

"Fine thanks, how are you?" Ryan asked politely.

"Very well thank you." Troy's mum smiled and walked away. Troy walked over to Ryan and kissed him softly.

"Didn't think you were coming." Troy said sadly.

"Sorry, I went out and forgot my phone, then when I came back I got your text." Ryan smiled.

"Oh where did you go?" Troy asked as they headed out side. Ryan waved and smiled at everyone and sat down. "So where'd you go?" Troy repeated once Ryan stopped saying hello to everyone.

"To the local community centre." Ryan answered.

"Ew." Sharpay laughed. "I mean... charity work?" Ryan looked at his sister and sighed.

"Something like that." Ryan shrugged.

"What for?" Chad asked, he didn't even realise that the words Ryan Evans and Charity could ever go in the same sentence.

"Extra credit work for college, teaching some children to dance." Ryan smiled.

"You never said anything about that to me!" Sharpay said and Gabriella nudged her, this wouldn't help their relationship.

"I only went this morning to ask." Ryan said pointedly. "Besides you're not my keeper."

"So how did it go?" Troy asked wrapping an arm around Ryan.

"Okay I guess, I start on Thursday after school, two hours a week." Ryan smiled.

"Thursday is drama club!" Kelsi reminded him.

"No longer in the drama club, remember." Ryan sighed. Kelsi just frowned, as did Sharpay. "So have you lot played a game yet? Because if you have I'm extremely disappointed." Ryan pouted at Troy.

"Why?" Chad laughed.

"Troy isn't sweaty enough," Ryan smiled cheekily. Troy blushed and everyone laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Ryan watched as Troy played basketball with his friends, there was something strangely hypnotic about how they all moved it was almost as if they were dancing. "You look happy," Gabriella sighed looking over at Ryan. The two hadn't really spoken since their last heart to heart. Ryan had given her what she had asked for – space. It wasn't his fault that she seemed to be wherever he and Troy was.

"I am," Ryan said a little uneasy.

"I'm glad." Gabriella smiled. "Honest, everything has worked out for the better, I see that now. And I am happy for you, both."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled.

"So... you've officially quit the drama club?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor stopped talking ready to listen to the soon to be argument they knew was about to happen.

"Yeah, what do I need to do post a bulletin?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"No. I think you should stop being stupid." Gabriella sighed.

"I'm not being stupid," Ryan said pointedly.

"You love drama club!" Gabriella insisted.

"I really wish everyone would stop telling me what I love!" Ryan said loudly causing the game to stop. "You know a year ago you didn't even know me so what gives you the right to feel so involved now?" Ryan said angrily. "I quit the drama club because I wanted to. It has nothing to do with any of you so why don't you all just leave me the fuck alone." With that Ryan grabbed his jacket which was on the floor and headed into the house. Without saying anything Troy threw the ball to Chad and ran into the house.

"Ryan... wait up." Troy said jogging to Ryan before he reached the front door. With his hand on the handle, Ryan stopped and turned around. Troy was a little surprised to see silent tears running down his boyfriend's face.

"Please, I just want to be on my own, Troy." Ryan said sadly.

"You're sad." Troy said softly moving closer. Ryan just shrugged. Troy got close enough to pull Ryan into a hug, the blond boy fitted perfectly in his arms and he buried his head in the crook of Troy's shoulder. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Troy took Ryan's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

"Why don't people believe me that I don't want to be in the drama club?" Ryan asked weakly.

"Because every one can see it on your face when you're on stage that you love it." Troy smiled, running a hand through Ryan's hair.

"I do love it." Ryan smiled. "But not the being on stage part."

"Then what is it that you love?" Troy asked.

"Remember last year, when you stole the musical?" Ryan laughed. Troy nodded. "And you were such a bad dancer that I thought God actually hated me."

"You swore a lot that term." Troy smirked.

"But then you got it, slowly but surely you started to learn how to move in time to the beat and that was because I showed you. Seeing you and everyone else learn dances that I created, that right there is what I love. It doesn't matter if I'm on stage, it never really has. Acting and singing that's always been Sharpay's but she's always needed someone to be at her side to you know keep her grounded. But dancing that's always been my dream. And teaching dance classes two hours a week might not seem important to someone else, Troy. But to me that's it. That's my dream and it's in my hands."

"I understand," Troy smiled. Because he did understand. Troy knew that if Ryan was to tell that to everyone else that they too would understand.

"I just wish people would stop thinking they know everything about me, when they don't."

"One day I want to be able to say I know everything about you." Troy smiled.

"I hope you never do." Ryan laughed.

"Why?" Troy asked with a raised eye brow. "What are you hiding?"

"Lot's." Ryan smiled cheekily. "But if you knew everything about me, and I knew everything about you than there would be no mystery, and we'd get bored of each other." Ryan smiled. "As long as we're constantly finding new things about each other, everything will be good."

"You're right, always are." Troy smiled.

"I learned a new thing about you today." Ryan smiled as he placed his head on Troy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Troy asked surprised, they hadn't really seen each other much today.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled. "When you shoot a basket or what ever, you smile. Not a cocky 'yeah look how wonderful I am' smile, but a private smile and I think it's your cutest one yet."

"I smile?" Troy asked, he hadn't even realised himself.

"Yeah just a small quick smile that turns into a wicked grin when Chad or Zeke pats your back."

"And here I thought you only watched me when I played because of my sweaty muscles." Troy joked.

"That too." Ryan grinned.

-x-

Thursday night, Troy picked Ryan up at the community centre, he had dropped him off there two hours ago. Ryan had said there was no way he was driving his very expensive car and parking outside a community centre for two hours and Troy had laughed at him but agreed to pick him up. Troy waited an extra ten minutes and watched as smiling children walked out of the centre with their mums and dads, boys were smiling pretending that dancing wasn't that cool, but the girls were proudly showing off what they had learned as they walked and they all looked extremely happy with themselves and Troy felt proud. His boyfriend had done what he had always wanted. He was living his dream.

Ryan walked out, well Troy decided that the better term would have been skipped out. He spotted Troy and headed over to him a wicked grin on his face. "Man, that was amazing." He smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly.

"The kids looked like they had fun." Troy smiled, explaining what he had seen as he waited.

"Really?" Ryan grinned. "They were really good. I thought I'd have to shout, but turns out I'm just as amazing as I thought I was." Both boys laughed as they got into the truck.

"And completely modest too." Troy said sarcastically as he started the engine.

"I'm so happy." Ryan smiled.

"I'm glad." Troy smiled.

"Can we stop some where?" Ryan asked. "I feel sort of I don't know high right now and I don't want to be sat in a car."

"Okay I know just the place." Troy smiled. They drove to one of the parks in town, and Ryan recognized it as the park he had told Troy about his black eye. He smiled and Troy grabbed his hand and led him to the very tree they had sat under.

"This place is beautiful." Ryan smiled. He hadn't really noticed it before.

"It's our place, it's always going to be beautiful to me." Troy said and Ryan couldn't help but smile, it was rare for Troy to speak so romantically. "This is the place I realised I liked you."

"It is?" Ryan asked a little surprised.

"Yeah." Troy grinned. Ryan smiled and settled into his arms, his head going against Troy's head and arms wrapping around each other. He placed a soft kiss on Troy's neck as he continued. "Remember when you cried? And I held you a bit like this. Right then that's when I realised I hated seeing you sad. I wanted to make sure you would never cry like that ever again, I wanted to make sure I was never the one to make you cry only smile."

"And you kept your promise." Ryan smiled.

"Good. Because you have a beautiful smile." Ryan blushed and kissed Troy softly on the lips. "We're going to be okay." Troy stated.

"We're going to be perfect." Ryan corrected. "Everything is looking up." Troy could only agree. "Sharpay and me are speaking again. Gabriella and me made up, Kelsi isn't mad at me any more. I get along with your friends, and I never really figured I'd like counciling but I do it really helps. All the pieces of my jigsaw are fitting together."

"I used to think there was something always missing." Troy said as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, he liked how it was getting long now so his fingers could tangle into it. "But now, I've found what makes my life complete." Troy didn't really care how cliched he sound. He pulled Ryan in for a soft kiss and promised himself that he would never ever let that missing piece go.

**THE END**


End file.
